


Illegal Enticement Of Game-Deleted Scenes

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Deleted Scenes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Romance, Sex Work, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Skinny Dipping, Spanking, au-no walkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I put stories and scenes that take place within the Illegal Enticement Of Game universe but didn't fit within the story. They will not be in chronological order, but I will mark where they take place on individual chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Glenn fool around in Glenn's car, then continue once they get to Glenn's apartment. Takes place between Chapters 12 and the epilogue.

It had been a month since Daryl first spent the night at Glenn's, and everything still felt floaty and too good to be true. The redneck now spent his days in a kind of dreamy happiness, waking up every day to see that Glenn had send him a text message telling him good morning, unless he spent the night with him. In that case Glenn would wake him up with a kiss and tell him good morning in person. These days, Daryl found himself smiling randomly, and actually feeling good about life. It was terrifying.

The terror came from knowing it could all crash so fast. He'd never been the one that people tell “I love you” to, or the one that people want to be around even when there isn't sex involved. Sometimes, when Daryl let his brain run away from him, he started to think those goddamn circular thoughts that made him feel trapped. They were full of doubt, and told him things like Glenn only liked him for the sex, and that there's no way that this young man would want him to stick around. He argued with his own mind, telling it that even though they see each other multiple times a week, they only have sex occasionally, and that Glenn still invited him over despite this. 

Daryl was still working through things. After the incident with Philip Blake, it was easy to blame himself, and reproach himself, like it was his fault or something that he'd been attacked. Like because he'd accepted the man's money, and had gone willingly to that damn motel room, it meant that he'd asked for it.

The counselor at the free clinic kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, that he hadn't asked for it, that the responsibility was solely on the man who attacked him. Daryl actually was starting to believe her. She was a nice woman, and Daryl actually liked talking to her, despite feeling anxious every time that he went there. Her name was Carol, and she had those kinds of eyes that looked straight into you, but didn't judge you at all. 

He'd told her all kinds of stuff, not just about Philip Blake, but about Glenn, about Merle, about his dad. She'd told him some stuff too, about her ex-husband, what he'd done, how she'd run away with her daughter in tow, why she'd chosen to become a counselor. Daryl considered telling her that Merle could probably track that bastard down and make him regret ever hurting her or her daughter, but that didn't seem like it would fly with her. She was one of those truly righteous types, all about moving on and not giving forgiveness unless it was what you wanted to do. 

The upshot was Daryl felt like he was coping ok. The downside was that sometimes, despite wanting Glenn like nothing else, he wasn't up for sex-type stuff. It was difficult for him, because while he could think of no one else he'd rather have sex with, there was still a bit of a block there. But the more he talked it through with Carol, the more it lessened, and Glenn didn't bug him about it. Sometimes, they'd just end up making out for hours, then Daryl would ask Glenn to jerk off in front of him, sometimes he'd do it for him. And after that, they'd fall asleep cuddled up with each other. 

Daryl liked watching Glenn touch himself. It was relief to see him enjoying himself, and the younger man said such sweet things to him while he did it. It made the redneck feel like he wasn't a burden. It was also just fun to watch the younger man come undone, and look so vulnerable. 

That was kind of what Daryl wanted right now, as they kissed in Glenn's car, his tongue drifting in and out of Glenn's mouth, their lips catching on each other. He wanted him undone and underneath him. Glenn actually drove out to his house to pick him up after he got off work, and it made Daryl feel fluttery in his stomach, like a teenager on their way to the dance with a cute date. Merle still ragged on the both of them, but did it with a smile. Hell, he'd even taken to giving Glenn free weed because he made Daryl happy. It was maybe meant as a bribe, to stay with his little brother, but Glenn said he didn't need that kind of motivation to stick with Daryl.

That was why they were currently parked on the side of the road by the edge of the woods, kissing each other, twisting around to find the best position in the front seat to do it. They had to park, because Daryl kept going in to kiss Glenn's neck, and his ears, and any other spot that he could reach. 

“You know,” Glenn told him in between kisses, “you're gonna make me get into a car wreck one of these days if you keep doing that.”

“At least I ain't trying to give you road head.” Daryl's hands were roaming a little now, and pinched at Glenn's nipples through his shirt as if to punctuate his statement.

“That would be the worst way to die, car crash while getting a blowjob? Talk about embarrassing.” He squirmed a little, Daryl's hands getting him riled. “Hey, save that for when we're back at my place!” Daryl's had his hands under his shirt now.

“Who says we have to go all the way back there to have a good time?” Daryl was feeling up for some fun tonight. He wanted to do something a little perverted with the younger man, something that would stick in their minds for the rest of their lives. “Yer backseat's got plenty of room.”

Glenn looked a little shocked, but intrigued. “What if someone drives by?” 

“That's why we stay low dumbass. Haven't you ever fooled around in a car before?”

“No, actually.”

Daryl grinned. “All the more reason to do it. Whaddya say?”

Glenn mulled it over for a second, then smiled back at the redneck. “Oh what the hell, it's good to try new things, right?”

“Damn right!” Daryl reclined the passenger seat and crawled into the back. “C'mon, let me introduce you to the joys of foolin' around in cars.”

“Oh Jesus.” Glenn unbuckled himself and shimmied his way into the back. “You're so weird.”

Daryl slumped down across the back, his back pressed to one of the doors, and motioned Glenn to get on top of him. The younger man covered him with his body, and their lips met again, this time joined in by their hips grinding up against each other. It was cramped, but it just meant that they had to keep close to each other. 

“Ok, I think I get the appeal of this.” Glenn let out a little gasp when Daryl slid his hands down the back of his pants to grab his ass. 

“I done told ya.” The redneck felt good right then, so he just rolled with it. He moved his hands in between their bodies and went to work unbuckling Glenn's belt and unzipping his pants. “Turn over, I wanna see that pretty dick of yers.”

“Ok, dude, no one has ever called my dick pretty. You are officially the weirdest.” Glenn turned over, settling in between Daryl's legs, his own legs bent up so that they could be comfortable in that position. He felt Daryl's cock press up against this lower back. “Wow, you really like this huh?” He wiggled, rubbing up against it.

Daryl wrapped his arms around this chest and gnawed on his neck, his teeth pulling at the tender skin. “I like you. Christ, yer so goddamn perfect. Drives me crazy.” One of his hands stroked down to Glenn's belly, then lower. He ran his fingers through the younger man's pubic hair, teasing him. 

“Is that for me?” The redneck's fingertips traced the root of Glenn's cock, which was standing erect and bathed in the dim light from the moon and the lights on the side of the road. The air conditioned air of the car was fading, and the summertime air was seeping in, making it warm and sticky inside the car. 

“Whaddya think?” Glenn turned his head so that they could kiss, his lips capturing Daryl's bottom lip and sucking on it. “Who else would I be getting hard for right now?”

“Mm, I dunno.” Daryl grasped it and stroked up. When his hand reached the head, he let go and traced circles around the corona. The younger man sank into his arms, and Daryl could feel his chest rise and fall underneath his arm. “Look at that. So goddamn pretty. Could spend all day just lookin' at it. Touchin' it.” He brought his hand to his mouth and spit in it before he started to stroke him again. Glenn's hips moved with it, and his breathing hitched in a way that made Daryl feel satisfied. 

“Yer my pretty baby, you know that?” The redneck kept whispering in Glenn's ear, his facial hair tickling him. “Yer the prettiest thing in the world.” His hand sped up. “You like that?” 

Glenn just nodded, talking pretty impossible in that moment. 

“Just think, if anyone drove by they'd have no idea I was doin' this to you, strokin' yer cock in the backseat.” Daryl grinned, the setup of this little interlude making him stiff as hell. “If they saw, they'd lose their minds.” Glenn's breathing was getting shakier. “Fuck, if anyone saw you like this, they'd probably wanna get pictures so they could jerk off to the sight of ya anytime they wanted.”

Daryl's words and his hand were enough to get it done. Glenn gripped onto his thighs, coming into Daryl's hand. 

“That's it baby. That's it.” Daryl whispered in his ear. Glenn went heavy and limp against him, and it's was the best feeling in the world. He was in control, and that made it so he could do this and enjoy it. As much as this was fun, the older man hoped that one day, hopefully soon, he'd be able to do the same for Glenn, to let himself get as undone as Glenn was right then. The younger man rummaged around the floor of the car with one hand, and produced some Pizza Stop napkins.

“Here.” He handed them to Daryl so he could clean his hand off. “Ok, I get the appeal of screwing around in cars now.” He laughed and tucked himself back in his pants. “And in my uniform too, oh man.”

“Now everytime Asshole Terry gets on yer case, you can just look down at yer uniform and think to yerself: 'My smokin' hot boyfriend jacked me off in this.'” 

“Mm, exactly.” Glenn turned over so he could look at Daryl. “So does my smokin' hot boyfriend want to go home with me, or are we gonna spend the whole night out here where the squirrels could eat us?”

Daryl laughed. “Yeah, when we get there though, it's gonna be my turn.”

“Oh, but of course. Me not returning the favor? Perish the thought.” 

They clambered back into the front of the car, successfully avoiding elbowing each other in the face. As Glenn drove them back to his apartment, Daryl looked out the window at the things on the side of the road. The fruit stands that were closed for the night, the gas station where you could buy single cigarettes and Kool-Aid pickles. All those things seemed a lot more exciting now that Glenn was with him. It was funny that way. 

**

By the time they got back to Glenn's apartment, Daryl's arousal had faded a little, but watching Glenn climb up the stairs to his apartment was enough to get him going again.

“I can feel you staring at my ass you jerk.” 

“Stop pointin' it at me then.” Daryl reached out and gave it a squeeze as they got to Glenn's floor. The younger man gave a small yelp, and they scurried to his door as fast as they could. As he fumbled with his keys, Daryl kept pressing up against his ass, and resting his chin on his shoulders.

“You're so distracting.” Glenn finally got the door open, and they made a beeline for the bedroom after the younger man turned on the air conditioning. What had started in the car continued in the bed, but this time with the both of them undressing as they exchanged heated kisses. It had been a little while since they'd had a moment like this, with the both of them in the moment and enjoying that powerful feeling of desire. 

“You wanna keep going?” Daryl nodded, appreciating that Glenn checked in with him like that. “You wanna...” The younger man hesitated.

“What?” Daryl stroked Glenn's cheek, settling down on the bed in front of him. His eyes were the most perfect brown shade. They reminded Daryl of things like the bark of trees and the wings of certain bugs. Things that were good and perfect in their own existence.

“Would you be up for fucking me?” They hadn't done anything like that yet. Daryl wanted to take it slow for the first time in his life. Tonight though, it felt like it was a good a time as any to do that. To be honest, they'd done stuff together that was far more intimate, but it was something that still had the potential to be very nice.

“Yeah, you got what you need for it?”

“Yep. Uh, just give me a second, so I can get cleaned up?” Glenn gave him a crooked smile and gestured down to his body. “After working in that damn place all day, I feel like I have a layer of pizza grease all over my skin.”

“Sure. I'll be waiting for you.” Daryl kissed him softly. “Now go get clean so we can get down to business.” 

“You really know how to amp up the romance dontcha?” Glenn got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Daryl understood why he preferred living without roommates. It made him walking to the bathroom naked no big deal. He threw back the covers and settled in, waiting for his boyfriend to return.

'My boyfriend. I'm waiting on my boyfriend to get back to bed, so I can have sex with him, and it's going to feel good for the both of us, because we both want it.' He kept thinking those words, listening to the sounds of the shower going in the next room. He looked over at the stack of books on the night table. Most of them were comics, with a few novels slipped in. He picked up one of the books that had a promising title. “Trouble On Triton.” Glenn was into weird sci-fi shit. Daryl liked reading stuff that was a little more straight forward, but he was willing to give it a try if Glenn liked it.

He'd barely gotten through the first few pages, the dense prose making him read slower than he usually did, when Glenn hopped onto him, his hair still a little damp from the shower. 

“Ok, now I'm ready for you to screw my brains out.” He nodded to the book. “Do you like it so far?”

“It's ok, it's kinda hard to read.” Daryl set the book aside and Glenn inched forward until he was sitting on his lap, his ass conveniently placed over the older man's half-hard cock.

“Delany can be. Kinda academic, but it's worth sticking with it.” He put his hand on Daryl's chest, stroking the fluffy, light hair that grew on it. “You still wanna?”

“Yeah. Get what we need for it.” Daryl pulled him down and kissed him. Glenn's lips tasted clean from the shower. 

“Let me go and I will.” Daryl let him sit back up so he could open the drawer in the night table and pull out lube and a condom. 

“Do you mind rimming me first? It gets me relaxed for it.” Glenn asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He always got a little nervous asking questions like that. Some people gave him weird looks for it, but he preferred being clear in what he wanted rather than leaving things up to chance.

“I absolutely do not mind.” Daryl's hands ran up and down his back. “Baby, I will eat yer ass all night if you want me to.” 

Glenn laughed “While that sounds fucking amazing, I think you'd pull a tongue muscle if you tried that.”

“Don't challenge me boy. Now lemme at that ass.” Glenn got off of his lap and onto all fours on the bed. Daryl got behind him, and wasted no time. He grabbed the younger man's ass cheeks, spread them apart, and began licking at his hole. He tasted clean, a faint hint of soap still on his skin. Glenn jammed a pillow underneath his chest and held onto it, keeping his ass in the air. 

Daryl traced the circumference of the orifice with the tip of his tongue, one way and then the other. The puckered, darkly-pigmented skin felt good against it, and he let spit drip off his tongue and onto it. He pulled away and spit on it, making the hole contract for a second, before going back in with long, flat licks. The redneck couldn't see Glenn's face, but he could hear muffled grunts and gasps coming from him, and he kept pushing back against Daryl's face, a demand for him to keep going. 

And he did. He buried his face between Glenn's cheeks and didn't so much eat him, but devoured him. His tongue lapped its way from the spot behind the younger man's balls to his tailbone. He rubbed his hairy chin against every sensitive spot, making Glenn cry out in pleasured surprise. The sensation of Daryl's bristly whiskers against his perineum and asshole made him weak, but the older man didn't let up. He wasn't going to, not until Glenn told him to stop. 

Soon Daryl was thrusting his tongue in and out of Glenn, trying to see how deep he could make it go. That's when Glenn stopped him.

“Fuck, Daryl, I'm ready. Need-” He gulped for air, and looked back at the man behind him. His cheeks were bright red, and the older man thought it was the cutest thing ever. “-need you to fuck me, please.”

“Whatever you want baby.” He gave Glenn's hole one last lick, and sat up slow, not wanting the blood to rush from his brain. The younger man patiently waited for him to roll the condom on, and apply the lube first to himself, and then into Glenn, using just one finger angled downwards, which teasingly glided over his prostate as Daryl removed it. 

“You ready?” Daryl's hands were on his back now, stroking and squeezing his muscles. 

“Yeah.” 

Glenn's breathing became difficult to keep normal as Daryl slid his cock into him. He was big, bigger than most of the guys and sex toys that Glenn had experienced. Even Maggie's sparkly pink strap-on hadn't been as wide as the older man's cock. 

“You ok baby?” Daryl's hands kept stroking him, soothing him, letting him know that he was paying attention.

“Yeah...holy shit, you're just really fucking big.” 

“Thanks.” Daryl bent down and kissed his shoulders. “Is it too much?”

“No. It's good. Just go slow.” Glenn tentatively pushed back, and it felt good. “Just go slow.”

And he did. Each thrust was measured, and Daryl didn't stop kissing every bit of skin his mouth could reach as he moved his hips. Every so often he asked if Glenn was doing ok, if he wanted to keep going. Glenn kept saying yes, so they kept going. After a while, Glenn became bold and began thrusting back against Daryl's hips, trying to work towards completion. He sat up, braced his hands against the wall, and moved his hips in quick thrusts. Daryl held onto him as he did, one of his hands reaching around to stroke the younger man's cock. 

The older man just kept focusing on the now. That Glenn wanted him, that he wanted Glenn, that they were both on the same page, that there was no doubt between them of what they wanted, that this was safe, that this was caring. Glenn kept sighing out his name in between profanity, his voice higher than normal. Daryl held onto him, burying his face in between his shoulders. The soap he'd used smelled like mint and lemons. 

He felt how his muscles were tensing, and heard how his voice was faltering. The words he was saying now were half-formed, like they kept getting caught on the back of his tongue. Daryl kept going, a distracting tightness beginning to build in himself. His hand moved quicker.

Glenn's orgasm made him clench hard enough around Daryl to make him hold his breath. The older man's orgasm followed. He hadn't even needed to move, the twitches and clenching of Glenn's muscles had been enough to do it. 

Daryl pulled out and pulled off the condom quickly, dropping it into the wastebasket by the bed with as little movement away from Glenn as possible. The younger man collapsed, pushing the sheet he'd cum on off of the bed.

“I think you killed me.” He mumbled face down on the pillows. 

“Then why are ya still talking?” Daryl laid half on top of him, his left leg hooked in between Glenn's legs.

“I'm speaking to you from beyond the grave.” He turned his face towards Daryl. “I am now a zombie. Your dick has killed me and turned me into the living dead.”

“Does that mean I got a voodoo dick?” He laughed as Glenn smacked his arm.

“No you dingus, it just means you have a killer dick.” 

“That sounds like it should be a horror movie.”

“It is. 'One-Eyed Monster.' Surprisingly good.”

“No shit?” Daryl got on his side, one leg and one arm still draped over Glenn. “Sounds like one of them Troma movies.”

“It's not, which is weird. I'll have to find it again and show it to you.” Glenn scooted closer. “Jesus, I really do think you killed me.” 

“Go me.” Daryl relaxed. This moment was just as good, if not better, than the sex right now. He was safe, and Glenn wasn't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Shane sext, and Daryl makes him think of some uncomfortable things. Takes place within the time frame of Chapter 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad punctuation and spelling errors within the texts are intentional. I was trying to make them look somewhat realistic.

“What are you wearin?”

Shane had set a special tone for Daryl's texts. It was a small tinkling melody, while all other numbers in his phone have simple beeps that sound when he received a text. It was a small thing, but Shane was regretting it. Some of the others at the station have noticed, and started to rib him about it. They figured it was someone that he'd been seeing, but they'd assumed it's a woman. Their assumptions were both irritating and a relief. Relief because it meant they didn't know the truth, irritating because they'd yet again assumed Shane was straight. He wasn't about to correct them though. That would just cause more talk than he wanted.

Going into his preferences menu, Shane switched the tone back to the regular one. Problem temporarily solved. He wrote back to Daryl.

“T-shirt/boxers, about to go to bed.”

He was laying down in bed, reading some popular murder mystery novel, and wondering if other people who read this kind of stuff knew how boring policework really was. He hadn't planned on texting Daryl, but the redneck had gone ahead and done it first. There was no avoiding him.

It had been a few days since they last had a chance to meet. Shane could feel himself go a little stir-crazy from the lack of sex. Luckily, the other man had no problems sending him provocative texts and pictures. The last one he'd gotten was a very nice picture of Daryl letting spit drip from his mouth onto his own hard cock. He'd accidentally opened it up while in the cruiser with Rick, and had almost had a heart attack. His friend had gotten worried when he'd started choking on the iced tea he'd been drinking.

The phone beeped. “Aw, not up for me tellin ya dirty shit tonite?”

Shane typed back. “I didn't say that. What are you up to?”

“Nothin just laying around, bored, horny as fuck, kinda missin you”

The last part made Shane smile despite himself. “Me or my dick :P”

“Well yr dick is attached to you so you didya like the pic I sent?”

“Almost killed me. Accidentally opened it up in front of my partner.”

“Shoulda showed it to him. Maybe fix up a menage a three?”

“It's menage a trois and he's married you perv.” Shane was chuckling a little. Rick's hair would probably turn totally gray if he'd seen that damn pic.

“That's nothin I fuck married dudes all the time. Theyre always into really fucked up kinky shit, like getting peed on or wanting to get beaten with a belt, and they go on and on about how good I am compared to their wives. Shit, it makes me wanna buy them women strap ons just so they can keep their dumbass men at home instead of buggin me and tellin me that I'm the one etc”

“He ain't like that”

“Says you. I bet I could turn him out in a second. Im real good at makin straight dudes go bicurious” 

Another message arrived.

“Maybe thats what I want, have you and him at the same time. Wait, is he cute? Send me a pic of him, if hes cute I can jerk off to it later”

“NO no way. That's fucked up”

“Well is he cute?”

Shane paused. Yeah, Rick was definitely cute. Not that he thought of him in that way. He tried not to think of unattainable straight guys in that way. But objectively, he looked good, especially now that he was growing out his beard. He had the kind of face that was made for scruff. He had told Shane Lori liked it, and Shane had had to keep himself from saying that he liked it too. 

“Yeah for a straight guy he's got curly hair and nice eyes” That wasn't too bad. That was stuff everyone noticed. It didn't make him sound like too much of a creeper.

“what about his ass? Does he have a nice ass?”

Shane thought back to all the times they'd gotten changed together at the gym, or in the locker room of the sheriff's station. Rick's ass wasn't bad. Not that he'd ever stared. He'd rather die than make his friend feel uncomfortable like that. Some things couldn't be overlooked though. 

“Yeah and it's married remember?”

“You ever jerked off to ut?”

“Shit, I mean it.”

“no that's way fucked up I've known him since we were kids.”

“I can tell yr lyin you liar. You totally jerk it to that ass”

Shane considered telling the redneck to fuck off if he was going to talk like that, but he was right unfortunately. Many had been the nights where he'd masturbated while thinking about Rick on top of him, or underneath him. It wasn't something he was proud of, but it happened.

“ok fine yeah I have happy?”

“Yes, cause I like bein right. Wait is it the dude who's in that picture you have in your dining room? The one on the boat?”

“yes”

“Omg Im a ducking idiot I know that guy.”

“Ducking? Wtf autocorrect, I mean fucking. My brother hates him.”

“Well we all hate your brother he's a pain in the ass.”

“true, cant argue with that. Grimes right? He's not bad. I'd definitely let him fuck me in the ass. Only if you were watchin tho”

Shane stared at the message and could only answer with “WTF”

“Cmon it would be hot. I think I'd get into getting fucked by yr partner while you watched and stroked that big cock of yrs. Makin me hard thinkin bout it.”

Shane was speechless and his fingers could not type for the life of them. As much as it was a fucked up fantasy, it also sounded amazing. Another beep sounded. It was an email alert and Shane swiped it away. Another message popped up.

“Just think, me on all fours on yr bed, head down ass up, yr partner fuckin my ass. Beggin for his cock, beggin him to fuck me like the dirty slut I am.You like that?”

Embarrassingly, Shane did. He could feel his cock start to get hard just from the picture Daryl had painted in his text. 

“Yeah jesus you got a way with words”

“that's what they tell me. You know what would be better though, you fuckin my mouth while yr partner fucks my ass. I love getting my holes stuffed up like that, it's the fuckin best”

“You're a slut Dixon, fuck” Shane's dominant hand reached down to stroke himself through his boxers. It made typing a little difficult, but there was no way he was going to hold off. Holding off until after he was done talking to Daryl would mean he'd have a chance to realize how fucked up the little scenario the redneck was painting.

“fuckin right i'm a slut so would you do that? Fuck my mouth while yr buddy fucks my ass?”

“yeah, oh christ I'd do it in a heartbeat, i'd fuck your slutty fucking mouth til you couldn't speak no more.”

The image in Shane's head was making his heart pound and his cock throb. Rick looking at him as he fucked Daryl's mouth, getting off on it as much as he was. Reaching across the redneck to pull Shane in for a sloppy kiss, their tongues in each other's mouths. It was wrong as hell, but hotter than anything. 

“and when you got tired of my mouth, you could fuck me too. I can take that kinda treatment”

“Hmm, I don't think I could ever get tired of your mouth. It's so nice, you suck cock so well”

“What if I wanted to have yr cock and yr friends cock in my ass at the same time?”

Shane gasped out loud at the thought. It was something he'd seen plenty of in porn, but never had the opportunity to do. Truthfully, it looked like it would be awkward and difficult to do in real life, but it was a fantasy, and anything could be possible like that. Thinking about it motivated his hand, and it moved over his cock quicker.

“holy fuck that would be hot”

“Yeah it would. I'd want you under me, so I could see your face when your friend slides his cock inside of me besides yrs. You'd probably lose it huh? With yr cock in me all tight like, stuffing my hole, rubbin up against yr friends cock”

Shane had to put the phone down. All he could think of was that now. Fucking Daryl in tandem with Rick, looking up and seeing Rick's handsome face sweaty and contorted with pleasure. The redneck moaning and begging them to fuck him harder, that he could take it, that he loved it. The effort it would take to push both their cocks inside of him, how tight it would be. How stretched out Daryl's hole would be with both his and Rick's cock deep inside of him. His free hand pushed up his shirt, stroking his chest and pressing down on it. Trying to simulate the weight of another person on top of him.

It was too much to last, and the orgasm that it inspired left Shane panting and huffing. It took him a few minutes before he could even start to think about cleaning himself up. After he did, he picked his phone back up and typed. Only ten minutes had passed since Daryl had texted him last. 

“sorry I didn't respond had to take care of myself” Shane hesitated then added a winking smiley face.

Daryl didn't reply right away. Shane got up, tossed out the tissues he'd cleaned himself up with, and washed his hands. In the bathroom mirror he could see that his cheeks were a little flushed. The redneck had the ability to make him blush like a smitten teenager. It was dangerous.

By the time he climbed back into bed Daryl had responded with a picture message. It was a picture of him taken by holding his phone above himself. His stomach was splattered with cum, and he was sucking on a few of his fingers. There was a message attached to it.

“is fine so did I. wanna taste?”

“Are you trying to kill me here?” Shane saved the picture. The redneck was good at anything, taking dirty pictures was definitely it. 

“maybe.” 

“Maybe nothing. I gtg to bed. Work in the morning.” 

“K. Goodnight Officer,.”

Shane sighed and set his phone aside. As he laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, he found himself thinking about Rick and how terrible his luck was. The man was close to everything Shane could want in a boyfriend. Caring, liked him as a human being, good-looking to a fault. Except he was married, straight, and loyal beyond anything else to Lori. The deputy looked up at the ceiling, trying to find form in the texture of it, and trying to let go of those thoughts of Rick that Daryl had stirred up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows Glenn a place that's special to him. Takes place between Chapter 12 and the epilogue.

“Free Slurpee Day should be a goddamn national holiday man.” Daryl chewed on his fingernails. The line out the 7-11 was ridiculous, and the sweltering summer heat along with the people were getting on his nerves. 

“It already kinda is. Do you mean like one of those holidays where everything shuts down?” Glenn half-heartedly looked through his phone. Had the redneck not insisted on coming, he wouldn't have bothered. But Daryl refused to pass up the opportunity to have a free slurpee, and Glenn was nothing if not willing to indulge his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, like schools shut down, ya can't use the banks. Serious shit.” The line advanced at a snails pace. “Goddamn it what is taking so fucking long. I swear to fuckin' god if they run outta cups I'm gonna be mad as hell.”

“Schools are already shut down 'cause of summer break. Jesus hon, chill.” 

The line kept moving forward, and finally Daryl and Glenn were able to obtain cups. While Daryl would always choose one flavor to get, Glenn was dedicated to figuring out which flavor combos worked best. The Mountain Dew icees played nicely with the fruit flavors, but the mango and Coca-Cola mixed together was a nightmare for the tastebuds. He settled on a combination of the apple and grape options. 

“That's fuckin' disgusting.” Daryl sneered before sucking up a mouthful of Coke-flavored slurpee.

“Actually it's pretty good. Wanna try?” 

“Hell fuckin' no.” 

They'd taken Daryl's truck for the expedition, and as soon as they settled into the cab Daryl dug out a small flat of vodka out of his glove box. 

“Here, pour me enough to top it off ok?” 

“No drinking it until we get back to my place?”

“I promise.” Daryl started the truck. Free Slurpee Day was perhaps his favorite day of the year. At least it would be until his one year anniversary with Glenn rolled around. Actually, when he thought about it, that wasn't true. The day of their six month anniversary had been pretty amazing. Glenn had allowed him to make him venison stew, and actually had enjoyed it. That had been a good day. 

As soon as they were parked, Daryl grabbed his now booze-laced slurpee and stirred it to distribute the vodka before hopping out of the truck and heading up the stairs with the younger man.

“Babe, you're a goddamn genius.” Glenn's cheeks were starting to get a little flushed. He couldn't hold his alcohol for nothing.

“I'm smart when it matters.” The first sip of the Coke and vodka slurpee was divine, if a bit melted. “Lemme try yers.”

“I thought you said you didn't wanna try it.” 

“I'm curious as to how bad it's is, now gimme.” 

Glenn rolled his eyes and held out the cup for him. Daryl took a sip. It wasn't terrible.

“I ain't bad. You picked a good combo fer once.”

Glenn smacked his shoulder and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. It's motherfucking grapple, and it's delicious.” 

“Grapple?”

“Grape-apple, duh.”

The air conditioning in Glenn's apartment was good and cool. Glenn wanted to show him some weird artsy film. He had the strangest movies in his DVD collection. They settled in with their boozy slurpees and Daryl tried to pay attention to what what going on on the TV screen. In the movie, a couple was falling apart and both the man and the woman were acting like they were going crazy from the pain they were in. It was a little boring. They were thirty minutes in and nothing gruesome had happened and no one had died. 

Daryl chewed on the straw in his cup, and his mind wandered. When Glenn looked over to see if he was paying attention to the movie, the redneck had a little private smile on his face.

“What're you smiling about?”

“Hm?” Daryl looked at him. “Sorry, I was just thinkin' 'bout somethin'.”

“What? Or is it something that's private?”

“Just thinkin' 'bout that afternoon when we drove out to the creek.”

Glenn smiled and rested his head against the older man's shoulder. He remembered that afternoon well.

**

Daryl had come to the Pizza Stop to pick up Glenn. Terry kept throwing him dirty looks, but he ignored them as he settled into a booth and waited for the younger man to finish his shift. For once he wasn't working late into the night, and actually was getting off at an hour that would allow them to do something more than just hang out at his place. Daryl's hands were restless, so he picked a napkin out of the dispenser on the table, and began folding it, trying to see how small he could possibly get it. 

“Are you trying to teach yourself origami or something?” Daryl looked up from his task, and gave his boyfriend a small smile.

“I dunno. You done?”

“Yep.”

Daryl gave Terry a pointedly friendly wave as they walked out the door. The man looked offended at the gesture.

“So what's this place you wanna show me?”

“It's out in the woods, it's real pretty, peaceful-like. I wanna show it to you.” 

“D'you mind if I get changed first? I fucking hate wearing this stupid uniform longer than I have to.”

“Sure.” Daryl grabbed a backpack from the floor of the cab and handed it to Glenn. “Here you go.”

“What's this?” 

“I figured you'd want a change of clothes.”

Glenn looked into the backpack and recognized the t-shirt and jeans he'd left at Daryl's house the last time he'd slept over there. Merle had gone away for a few days, so they'd spent time there instead of his apartment. “Oh you are good.”

Daryl just shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. As he drove, Glenn stripped off his work uniform and put on his normal clothes. It was difficult for the redneck to keep his eyes on the road, and not just stare at the half-naked man next to him lit by the flattering light of the golden hour.

“I officially feel human again. Daryl, you're the best.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek before slipping back into his gray zip-up hoodie. Autumn was losing it's footing and slipping into winter. While it didn't get as cold as Michigan, it still required warm clothes.

“I try.”

“How much farther is this place?” 

“We're halfway there.” Daryl turned off the highway onto an overgrown dirt road that went through the forest. They drove until they came to a small clearing. There was a creek, it's banks framed by trees on either side. Light streamed through their naked branches, and the ground was covered in crunchy leaves.

“Whaddya think?” Daryl took the keys out of the ignition and the motor wound down. 

“It's pretty. I bet it's super nice during the summer.” 

“Yeah, it is. When it gets warm you can bathe in the creek.” Daryl exited the truck and motioned to Glenn to follow him. They walked to the edge of the banks. The water was clear and cold, the latter Glenn found out when he crouched down and stuck his hand in it. 

“Yer gonna freeze yer hand off dummy.” 

“Shut up, I can't help it if I'm naturally curious.” Glenn shook the water off his hand and jammed it in the pocket of his hoodie. He looked at the rocks that laid under the running water. The water wasn't very deep.

“During the summer it's perfect. It stays pretty cold, so it makes for good bathin'.” Daryl watched Glenn plunge his hand down into the water again. “Whattya doin'?”

“Hold on, aha!” He raised his hand triumphantly. He was holding a small rock that looked like it was formed in layers. It was gray but had a dull iridescent shine to it. “Here.” He tossed it at Daryl.

The older man looked it over. He rubbed it with his thumb, and its shine increased. “I think this here's a piece of mica.”

“Yeah, I just saw something shiny under the water and grabbed for it.”

“Thanks magpie.” Daryl took the younger man's hands in his. The hand that Glenn had used to reach under the water was freezing still. The redneck raised it to his mouth and blew on it before rubbing it with his hands. 

“Daryl?” 

“Hm?” Daryl looked up from his self-imposed task to look at the younger man's face. The light made his features look gilded. 

“I love you.” He curled his fingers in between Daryl's hands. They were warming up now.

It took the redneck a good minute to process those words. He'd been planning on telling Glenn the same ones, which was why he'd brought him here, to the special spot in the forest that was he'd found years before, and where he'd go to get away from the demands of other people. It was a good place, and he wanted to share its goodness with Glenn.

“Dammit, I was gonna say that.” Daryl didn't mean to sound so sore, but Glenn just laughed. 

“You can still say it.”

“Well you kinda beat me to it. It won't sound as good now.” Daryl pulled him closer, wrapping his arms over his shoulders. 

“Sure it will.” Glenn kissed him. His lips were a little cold, but soon warmed up as they caressed Daryl's mouth. 

“Ok then. Glenn Rhee, I-” Daryl's hands stroked the back of his neck before sliding down to the small of his back, “-love-” he underlined that word with a kiss to Glenn's chin, “-you.”

Glenn rested his forehead against the redneck's shoulder, and Daryl stroked the exposed nape, his thumb running over the little nub of bone at it's base.

“That sounded real good.” The younger man murmured against Daryl's jacket. They stood in that embrace as the sun turned the clouds orange and pink above the gray-brown tree branches. 

**

The movie ended up being the weirdest thing Daryl had ever seen, but the vodka made it tolerable, not to mention having Glenn cuddled up with him on the couch. 

“Why the fuck is it called 'Possession'? It's not like anyone was possessed by no demons or nothin'.”

“Yeah there was, the woman was possessed by the weird doppleganger tentacle thing.” Glenn got up to throw out the empty cups. 

“That fuckin' sex scene was weird.” Daryl muttered. “You have some fucked up movies in yer collection.”

“Says the guy who likes the Saw movies.” Glenn called back from the tiny kitchen.

“Hey those have a message.”

“Which is what?”

“Don't fuck over terminally ill dudes or they'll put you in some sorta fucked up life or death trap.”

“Wow, how profound.” Glenn plopped down on the couch next to him. “Whaddya wanna do now?” 

“I dunno.” Daryl ran his hand through his hair. It was getting long, but Glenn had mentioned that he liked it on him, and that it was a cute look. That was reason enough not to cut it. “Do you wanna go to the creek? It's hot enough we could swim in it.”

“That's a great idea!” Glenn's face was full of enthusiasm. “Wait, do you have a bathing suit?”

Daryl gave him a sly smile. “Who says we need 'em? No one goes out there except me.”

Glenn raised an eyebrow at him. “What if there's leeches in there? I don't want nothing like that attaching itself to my junk.”

“Don't worry, it's safe in there. Besides, leeches stay in still water. Shit we could spend the night out there!” Daryl was getting excited now. “C'mon, whaddya say?” 

“Sure, why not. You better not be lying about the leeches though.”

“Trust me baby, the only thing you gotta worry about attachin' itself to yer junk is me.” 

Glenn swatted away the hand had had drifted down to squeeze his thigh.  
“Yeah, just don't bite it and suck blood out of it.”

**

The water was warmer than it had been in the winter, but it was still bracing. It wasn't even waist high, so actual swimming wasn't really possible. The best that could be managed was splashing around, which is what Glenn was doing. Daryl was floating on his back, looking up at the canopy of leaves. Bits of sunlight shone through, dappling the water. With his ears in the water, he could only hear the sounds of the water flowing around him. 

He dunked himself underwater and rose up to his feet. He was used to coming here and going in the water without a bathing suit, but Glenn wasn't used to it. He kept his lower half underwater, crouching or kneeling. Despite Daryl telling him over and over that it was private enough here where they wouldn't have to worry about anyone intruding, he was still being shy. When they were sick of being in the water, he wouldn't even come out until Daryl had tossed him a towel. 

They'd brought some supplies so that they could spend the night. Glenn had gone on overnight camping trips with Daryl before, so he knew the routine. They'd spread their sleeping backs in the back of his truck, hang a tarp over themselves, and end up sleeping very little. Not that that part was so bad. They usually end up find ways to amuse themselves in those sleepless hours. 

After eating the food they'd brought, Daryl strung up the tarp in between the two trees that he'd parked besides. The plastic draped down over the back of the truck, making it so they could be somewhat protected from the insects and from the morning dew. It was warm enough not to merit sleeping in the sleeping bags, but on top of them in their t-shirts and underwear.

Night found them laying on their sides facing each other, talking about things of varying importance. Daryl talked about how he was worried about starting work at the mechanic's garage. Merle had helped him get it, since a friend of his owned the place, but the guys that worked there were all macho and very proudly heterosexual. Daryl wasn't someone who liked hiding his true nature, but around those guys, he'd have no choice. Even the pull that Merle had with people had its limits. 

“Babe, you need to keep yourself safe first and foremost.” Glenn was stroking the spot behind the redneck's ear, which always soothed him.

“Yeah, but I ain't gonna lie. If someone asks me I'm gonna tell 'em the truth. I ain't ashamed of bein' with you. And I won't hesitate to stomp a motherfucker who's got somethin' to say about it either.” 

“It isn't about being ashamed, it's about being able to be employed and get money and not be hassled by jerks.”

“Hrm.” Daryl shifted onto his back. “Some fuckin' world we live in.”

“I know. It's a crapsack world.” Glenn kissed his shoulder and settled in to try and get some rest, knowing in the back of his mind that he probably would get none. He was just thankful that he had the day off tomorrow, so he'd have time to nap. 

The sound of cicadas and night birds made them drift off into sleep for a little while, but it wasn't long until they both were awake again. Glenn started it, his hand stroking the redneck chest, then slipping up his shirt. There was a ease between them now, after being together for close to a year. They knew what they could and couldn't do. Daryl didn't say anything, just pulled Glenn in for a slow kiss. Their movements were slow and sleepy, there was no point in rushing. The younger man pushed up Daryl's shirt and laid kisses over his chest, lingering over his nipples. He pulled at them with his lips until the redneck was squirming. 

Daryl grasped Glenn's chin and brought him up for a kiss that began as dreamy, but soon turned hungry. The younger man laid on top of him, and Daryl pulled his shirt off, stroking the naked planes of his back. His hands ran down either side of his spine and slipped under his boxers to squeeze at his ass.

Even though Glenn's eyes were getting used to the dark, he could only make out the general shapes of Daryl's face. It looked like he was smiling. He caressed the older man's cheeks, his facial hair prickly under his fingers. Yes, he was definitely smiling. 

Glenn moved against the prone man, making their groins thrust against one another. He started slow, just little movements. Daryl was still soft, but as he rocked his hips he felt him go stiff. The redneck said nothing, just kept kissing him from this mouth down to his throat, and squeezing him. His hands left their position for a moment to pull down their respective underwear, allowing skin to skin contact. 

It didn't take long from that point on. The motion of their bodies made the truck creak and rock, the metal protesting against the momentum of their bodies. As their movements became faster, the sound of the truck underneath them got louder, until it was drowned out by the gasps and grunts from their mutual orgasms. Daryl held Glenn still against him, his face nestling in the crook of his neck

In that moment, the only thing that he wanted was the taste and smell of the younger man's skin. They were things he knew to be good, so he wanted them to be forever associated with this place. Even if things didn't work, or they drifted apart, he wanted that memory to stay with him. It would remind him that no matter what, in this brief moment he'd felt good, and loved. Those moments had been so far and few between in his life, that every time they happened he wanted to keep them someplace safe. 

In the morning they woke up with a nice collection of itchy bug bites between them. To relieve the itch, and just because, they took another dip in the creek before leaving. 

“Try floatin' on yer back. It feels cool.” Daryl told Glenn before doing it himself. The younger man followed his example.

The both of them floated side by side looking up at the morning sky, with Glenn gripping on Daryl's hand.

“It does feel cool.” Glenn said, hearing himself in his ears underwater. 

On the drive back Glenn kept trying to knock the water out of his ears. On the dashboard of the truck, a piece of mica shone dully in the sunlight, an artifact of a good moment in a good place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 11. Rick resents the fact that Shane never came out to him, but Shane sets him right.

It had been weeks since Shane broke it off with Daryl, but he could swear he could still smell the scent of his cigarettes in his bedroom. He'd washed his sheets, and kept the window open every night, but there was a lingering smell. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, a hope that something was left of the other man in his life besides the heartache. 

For something that was so brief, the sadness it left was so intense. Shane kept busy, distracting himself by volunteering for overtime, going to the gym, spending as little time home alone as possible. However, there would come times when he was left alone, and that's when things would get bad. A tight, unpleasant feeling would grip his chest, and he'd be left feeling guilty for everything he'd done and hadn't done.

When that happened, sometimes he'd get up the guts to call Rick and talk. Just listening to his voice calmed him down some, reminded him that at least one person in the world didn't think he was a terrible asshole and a coward for what he'd done. Rick was going through the same thing with Lori, kind of. They were living apart now, trying to figure out what the hell they were going to do now that they weren't in love anymore. Shane had gone over to Rick's new place a couple of times now. It was even more depressing than his house, sparsely furnished and even more impersonal. 

Despite the lousy furnishing, it was still a comfort to be around the other man. He was understanding at least. So when Shane called him up and asked if he could come over, the phantom scent of cigarettes too much for him to bear, he said sure. Shane went over there with a sixpack of beer in his hand.

“I ain't sure it's a good idea to drink if you're depressed.” Rick greeted him at the door with those words, gesturing to the beer.

“Then don't drink then.” Shane gave a small smile. The two of them made quite the pair. Sad, loveless, and looking pretty awful all things considered. Rick hadn't shaved since he left the house he'd bought with Lori, and Shane's shaved head just emphasized how brutish his features were. It wasn't the first time they'd experienced simultaneous heartbreak, but this was the first time Shane had been totally honest with him. He'd figured out a long time ago that he was bisexual, but he hadn't told Rick about it until now. 

They sat on the small balcony attached to the apartment and drank the beer, talking about superficial things at first. Complaints about work, neighbors, and all the other things that make life lousy. From their vantage point Shane could smell someone smoking. He wasn't sure what direction it's coming from, but it's the same smell as the cigarettes that Daryl smoked. Cheap, and smelling faintly of chemicals under the tobacco. Rick noticed how Shane went quiet, and paused in mid-drink from the can.

“You holdin' up ok?”

Shane just sighs. “I dunno man. Sometimes I think I'm ok, but mostly I don't think I am.”

“I'm sorry.” Rick traced the lip of the can in his hand with his thumbnail. “I gotta ask you something.”

“What?” Shane swallowed down the rest of the beer. It just made him thirsty for about twenty more. 

“How come you never told me?” Rick sounded vaguely accusatory, like Shane betrayed his trust by not telling him everything. 

“About the shit with Daryl?”

“No, about, you know,” he stammered a little, like he was afraid what he was about to say would offend his friend, ”about being bi.”

Shane just laughed. It was such a typically clueless question. “You never asked. Also, I didn't feel like sharing.”

Rick reclined in the cheap plastic patio chair. “You're my best friend Shane. You know I wouldn't have judged you for it.”

“Did I?” Shane rubbed his brow. The smell of cigarettes wasn't leaving and it was threatening to give him a headache. Or maybe it was the conversation. “I hate to tell you this, but that's not a given. Even with people you know and trust.”

Judging by the look on his face, that pissed Rick off. He got up from his seat with a huff to go into the house. There wasn't really a way to explain it to him that would make sense. He'd never had anyone judge him for his sexuality. He returned with a bottle of whiskey and two mugs. 

“I don't have shot glasses.”

“That's fine.” Rick poured him about an inch-worths of booze, and Shane drank it down. “Guess I must be really pissing you off for you to bust out the hard stuff huh?”

Rick tipped the mug back and poured himself another shot. “I just don't get it. I've known you for how long? And you didn't trust me not to judge you? That hurts.” He looked at Shane with those blue eyes that made him so attractive to women, especially since they contrasted so brightly with his dark brown hair. “You're like a brother to me.”

“You don't get it. If you have people saying all kinds of bullshit to you all your life about who you are, you kinda get on the defensive. Rick, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you ain't never had to worry about people telling you you were going to hell for dating someone.”

Rick looked wounded, but it was a necessary wound. Sometimes the only way to get something through to people was to really knock it into them. 

“I'm glad you know now, but you don't get to question why I didn't tell you sooner.” The cigarette smell was fading now, being overtaken by the humid, green smell of night. It was fortunate. 

“I'm sorry.”

Shane sighed and clapped his hand down on the other man's knee. “I won't hold it against you. You're just a poor, clueless, straight guy.”

Rick laughed. That was fortunate as well. 

The drinking continued to the point where Shane wasn't going to be driving anytime soon. Rick covered the thrift store couch with a sheet and gave the other man a pillow and a blanket. The central air whirred quietly inside the apartment, and Shane fell asleep feeling not so lousy for the first time in weeks. 

The next morning Rick made him toast.

“I need to go grocery shopping, sorry.”

“It's cool.” The bread felt good under his teeth, and it sopped up the stomach acid just fine. Besides, Shane felt had to give him a little bit of a break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the epilogue. Glenn, Daryl, Amy, and Maggie go to a Rocky Horror Picture Show shadowcast. 
> 
> CW: Use of marijuana.

Glenn wasn't someone who was usually prone to insecurity. He liked himself just fine, and even cultivated an attitude of radical self-love in the face of living in a country where Asian men were constantly devalued and fetishized. But after running into Daryl's ex at the fair, he'd felt this nagging feeling of self doubt. Officer Walsh was muscular and handsome. While he thought of himself as pretty handsome, Glenn was definitely not muscular. Looking at himself in the mirror, he would describe himself as gangly. He'd always been overly skinny, much to the chagrin of his mother, who always worried that he wasn't feeding himself properly. 

Daryl had never said anything but sweet things about his body. The redneck was pretty sentimental despite claiming otherwise. Even now, after almost a year together, he still did little things that showed Glenn how much he thought he was attractive. Little compliments, touches, even public displays of affection. Daryl liked holding hands with him, even if it was just at the supermarket. That got them some looks, but Daryl glaring at anyone who looked at them wrong usually managed to avert the judgmental gazes. The redneck could cut an intimidating figure when he wanted to.

That's why Glenn was so damn nervous about tonight. Him, Daryl, Amy, and his ex Maggie had planned to go to a midnight showing of Rocky Horror at the Magnolia. Last year it had just been him and Daryl, but this year both Amy and Maggie had asked to join them. Maggie had even proposed that they go in costume. Glenn and Amy had agreed, but Daryl had bowed out of that part, despite the fact that he'd be a perfect Eddie. Although he was a little skinny for that part.

Maggie was planning on dressing up as Magenta, and Amy as Columbia. After some hemming and hawing, Glenn had decided to go dressed as Frank-N-Furter, much to the delight of his friends. They'd both hooked him up with bits and bobs for the costume, and were going to come over to his apartment to get both themselves and him ready.

It certainly would be worth it just to see the surprise on Daryl's face when he saw him dressed in drag. 

**

The platforms were a little difficult to walk in, so Glenn was pacing around the tiny apartment practicing walking without falling in them as Amy and Maggie got ready. 

“You're doing great! Lookit those gams, yow!” Maggie flipped her hair up and doused it heavily with hairspray. She'd teased it within an inch of its life, and the effect was somewhere between a hair metal band member and one of Dolly Parton's old wigs. 

“Shut up.” Glenn tried hopping from one foot to the other. The shoes made a dull clopping sound on the thin carpet. “I think I need to smoke a bowl.” 

“Hey Maggie, can I borrow your lipstick?” Amy poked her head out of the bathroom. She'd slicked down her blonde hair trying to simulate Columbia's bob. It worked, kind of. The brunette tossed her the tube.

Glenn sat at the tiny table in his kitchen, and proceeded to pack the bowl of his pipe with weed. The first hit felt warm and scratchy. He exhaled slowly, trying to relax. 

“Lemme have some.” Maggie got up from the couch and Glenn handed her the pipe. It was smeared with the dark red lipstick that she'd applied to his lips. “You look awesome Glenn, they're probably going to try and get you to be in the costume contest.” 

“That'll be interesting. If the dude that came in just his tightie-whities is there again there's no way I'm gonna win.” He looked down at his outfit. Between the two of them, Amy and Maggie had brought him opera length black satin gloves, a red plastic boned corset that had an overlay of black lace, red ruffled underwear, fishnets, and a pair of glittery black platform heels. Maggie had done his makeup, piling on black eyeshadow, glitter, and dark red lipstick on his face. When he'd gotten a look a the finished product, Glenn had dubbed the look “turbo slut.”

The doorbell rang and Glenn jumped up to answer it. Daryl was early. When he opened the door and the older man got a good look at him, Glenn thought he might faint.

“Hey.”

Daryl just came in and gaped at Glenn. “Hoooooly shit.” 

“I know right?” Maggie said, giving Daryl a quick hug and handing the pipe and lighter back to Glenn. They'd gotten close lately. Even after the breakup with Glenn, she still was very close to him, and anyone who dated Glenn had better be in good with her.

“Is it good?” Glenn felt a little self-conscious now. “It's not too much is it?” He inhaled another hit from the pipe, hoping that it would chill him out.

“It's real good.” Daryl kept looking him up and down. “Holy shit.” He scratched at his goatee. He was taking Glenn in, and he was still too stunned to articulate more than that. 

“You can thank me for it later.” Maggie clapped Daryl's back. “You ready Ames?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Amy emerged from the bathroom dressed in sequins and a glittery top hat. “I'm good to go. Hey Daryl, how you doing?” She hugged the redneck, who looked like he was already dazed from the trio's outfits.

“I'm feelin' under dressed now. Jesus, y'all went all out.” He was dressed in his typical sleeveless t-shirt and raggedy pants, but for the occasion he'd busted out the leather vest with wings sewn on the back. He'd made it himself, which Glenn thought was the coolest thing. 

“Well yeah, it's Rocky Horror! You gotta go all out. Next year you're getting dressed up. You can be Eddie and Glenn can be Columbia!” Amy laughed as they headed out the door.

“Or he can be Rocky. I think he'd look good in just a gold speedo.” Maggie swatted at Daryl's behind, making him yelp and try to get out of reach. They'd started hanging out after he'd started dating Glenn. She needed any excuse she could get to get off the farm where she lived and worked with her father, and Daryl liked her. She was funny, and approved of him dating the person who she considered to be her best friend. 

They piled into Glenn's sedan, and motored over to the Magnolia. It was an hour before showtime, but there was already a line of people around the block. The shadow cast that put on the show only did this once a year, so it drew a pretty big crowd. Not everyone was as dressed up as Glenn and the rest, so when they walked to take their place in line they drew some whoops, catcalls, and whistles. Glenn took it in stride and put on his best walk and waved to the crowds. It was a little difficult as he was still getting used to the heels, and had to hang onto Daryl for support. With the added height of the heels, he was now a couple of inches taller than the older man. 

“I love your costume!” A young girl who looked like she was about thirteen called out at Glenn.

“Thanks!” Glenn grinned. The attention was nice, especially since it was positive. 

Daryl put his arm around Glenn's corseted waist. “You look like yer havin' fun.” Truth be told at this point, so was he. The redneck felt a glow of pride at how Glenn was getting complimented by everyone. 

“Yeah, I was a little nervous about this whole getup, but I'm feeling pretty good about it.”

“HEY!” Glenn turned his head and was met with the sight of a goateed Black man who's body type was somewhere between chubby and buff, dressed up as a Transylvanian in a tight tuxedo jacket and shiny black leggings grinning and pointing at him. “You're in the costume contest.” 

Glenn could only respond with “Ok!” 

The man was followed by a skinny woman who was dressed like him, and they were picking out people in the line to be part of the costume contest. The line started moving, and they got into the theater. The staff looked nonplussed at the display of skin, wild costumes, and occasional shouted vulgarity. They sat a few rows back from the front. 

“Dude you're totally gonna win the costume contest.” Maggie gave Glenn two thumbs up. “You're the best dressed bitch up in here.”

Daryl laughed. “She's right. I don't think anyone is gonna bet out yer outfit.” 

An older woman walking past them patted Glenn on the shoulder. “I love your outfit honey, but I think you need this.” She handed him the feather boa around her neck. 

“Oh wow, thanks.” Glenn beamed at her, ruffling the bright purple feathers. This was definitely an ego boost for him.

The emcee came on stage. It was the Black man who'd picked out Glenn in the line. 

“Good evening virgins, double virgins, assholes, and sluts!” A resounding cheer came up from the seats. “Welcome to The Sinning Peaches Shadowcast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show!”

Glenn heard someone from the back yell out. “Show us your tits.”

The emcee heard and responded. “Only if you show me yours first!” That got some laughs, and he proceeded to run down the rules of the night. No throwing any objects besides the ones provided by the cast, no throwing anything at the screen or the cast, etc. He finished up his little speech like he had last year.

“Now keep in mind, we are lewd, crude, and socially unredeemable. If you find yourself offended or upset, please go to the lobby, and find the complaint book and pen. You can then take then pen-”

The whole cast ran out onto the stage and yelled out together. “-AND GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH IT!”

With that, the costume contest began. Glenn trotted up to the stage to join the three other contestants. Like he'd feared, the man wearing only tightie-whities and thick framed glasses was back. But Glenn straightened his back, threw the feather boa around his neck, and struck the best pose he could. He could hear Amy and Maggie whoop at him from the crowd. It didn't do much to calm his nerves though. 

The emcee questioned each participant, asking them their names and what they do. The dude in the tightie-whities had the best response to what he did. 

“Masturbate to pictures of Tim Curry.”

That got the crowd going. Glenn swallowed, and racked his brain for something to top that.

“Alright, you're the last one.” The crowd cheered for Glenn, and he gave them the best beauty queen wave that he could muster. “What's your name?”

The emcee stuck the microphone in front of him. “Glenn.”

“And what do you do?”

“The cute guy at the end of the third row.” 

The crowd shrieked and the emcee waved his hand. “Hold on! Hold on! Where is he?”

Glenn pointed to Daryl, seated in the second to first seat in the third row. Despite the glare of the stage lights, Glenn could see him laughing and covering his face in mock-embarrassment as the people around him offered congratulations. 

“Ok, lets go talk to him!” The emcee hopped off the stage with his mic and rushed over to Daryl. “What's your name?”

The redneck's cheeks were flushed. “Daryl.”

“Daaaaaryl. Ok, so you're contestant number four's piece huh?”

The older man laughed and nodded. 

“So, Daaaryl, lemme ask you something. Which of the seven dwarves describes contestant number four in bed?”

The redneck grinned, leaned into the mic, and said with the utmost confidence: “Happy.”

The crowd went wild and Glenn just nodded and gave the thumbs up from the stage.

“Good answer!” The emcee got back on stage. “So, contestant number four, is he right?”

“Oh yes.” Glenn waved at Daryl in the crowd, giving a little twirl of his feather boa. “Very much so.”

That little stunt earned Glenn the loudest clapping from the audience of all the contestants, and the first prize in the contest: four tickets to next year's performance plus a membership to the Magnolia's Film Buffs program, which promised free tickets and free popcorn for selected movie showings. Not bad all in all. 

**

It was after two in the morning when the show ended. Maggie was staying at Amy's place, so she said her goodbyes to the two men. 

“You owe me one of those tickets Glenn. I was partially responsible for your look.”

“Of course! I wouldn't dream of letting your efforts go unrewarded.” 

With that, he headed home with Daryl in tow. The redneck lit a cigarette in the car, blowing the smoke out of the window.

“I hope I didn't embarrass you too much.” Glenn looked over briefly. Daryl was still staring at him as appreciatively as he had when he'd first seen him in his costume.

“Naw. It was great.” He smiled, one of his hands reaching over to squeeze Glenn's knee before sliding up to his thigh. “Everyone got to see how good you were lookin', and know that yer with me.” He squeezed the soft inner part of the younger man's thigh. 

“So what, you like showing me off?” Glenn said it with a joking lilt, but Daryl responded with dead seriousness.

“No duh. I'm damn lucky to be with ya, of course I wanna show you off.”

Glenn swallowed. Daryl sure had a way to make him feel like he was special. As soon as they were back in the apartment Daryl pulled him into a tight embrace, his hands resting on his ruffle-covered ass cheeks. 

“Jesus, ya don't know how hard it was to keep my hands off of yer cute behind.” He sucked at the skin of Glenn's neck. “If the girls hadn't been here, I don't think I coulda made it to the theater with ya.” 

“So you like seeing me in fishnets and heels? Kinky.” Glenn pushed his ass against the redneck's hands. 

“'Parently, yeah.” Daryl pulled away, looking over Glenn's painted up face. “Though I think yer gonna have to wipe off the makeup. It's nice, but I don't wanna get it all over my face.”

The younger man giggled. “Just the makeup?” 

“Yeah, you can keep everything else on. For now.” Daryl gave his ass a good smack and nodded towards the bedroom.

“Gimme a minute to clean up.” Glenn went to the bathroom to clean his face off, and looked himself over. He thought he looked a little ridiculous now. His makeup had gone smeary, and he couldn't help notice how thin his arms looked in the long gloves. He stripped them off and laid them on the counter. Grabbing some toilet paper, he wiped off the dark red lipstick. It had left a stain on his lips, making them look red even though the makeup was gone. Amy had left him some makeup remover for his eyes, so he daubed that on, taking away the black glittery powders that had rimmed his eyes, making him look like a glam rock raccoon. 

As he rinsed off his face, he heard Daryl come into the bathroom. The redneck put his arms around him, and pressed a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“Y'done?”

“Yeah, pass me a towel willya?” 

Daryl handed him a towel, and Glenn dried his face off. When he looked at it, he noticed he'd left smears of black on it. Apparently he hadn't removed all the makeup. In the mirror, he could see that some of the black had gotten stuck at the base of his eyelashes, and made them look thicker because of it. His lips were still stained.

“Ya ready to come to bed?” Daryl pressed his groin against the younger man's ass. 

“Yeah. Can I take off these damn heels already?” Glenn asked.

“I was hoping you'd keep 'em on. I mean, yer gonna be laying down, so it wouldn't be no strain on ya.” The older man ran his hands down Glenn's fishnet encased thighs, pulling at them a little before letting the nylon/spandex fabric snap back against the younger man's skin. Glenn turned around and put his arms around the older man's neck.

“You're gonna have to carry me then, because I don't think I can take another step in these damn things.”

“Ok.” Daryl lifted Glenn up with a grunt, and the younger man wrapped his legs around his waist. “It's a good thing yer so skinny.” With some puffing, the redneck carried Glenn to the bedroom, and dropped him on the bed. 

“Wow, that was sooo romantic.” Glenn pulled Daryl down on top of him, laughing as he kissed him deep. Their tongues slid against each other, enticing each other for more. The redneck pulled away to toss off his sleeveless t-shirt, and to shimmy out of his pants and underwear. 

“Goddamn. Look atcha.” He looked Glenn up and down for the umpteenth time that night. “Baby, I think yer gonna have to keep that getup.” 

“Oh yeah?” Glenn propped himself up with his elbows and crooked his finger at the older man, beckoning him to come closer. Daryl settled in, and Glenn lifted his leg, placing it on the redneck's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed the younger man's leg.

“Yeah. I didn't think it was possible for ya to get any sexier, but I'm glad I was wrong.” He pulled at the fishnets with his teeth. 

“You mean that?” Glenn bit his stained-red lips. 

“Course I do. Wouldn't say it unless I meant it.” Daryl looked down at him, his brow furrowing a little at the question. “Have I ever given ya cause to think otherwise?”

“No.” Glenn laid back down on the bed. “It's just me being insecure.” 

Daryl laid down on top of him, looking into his eyes with great seriousness. “Baby, as far as I'm concerned yer the most handsome, gorgeous man I ever been with.”

“Even though I don't have muscles or six pack abs?” Images of Officer Walsh and his stupid, buff body popped up in Glenn's mind. 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “I ain't got that either. If that was all I wanted I'd go be with someone like that. What I want is someone kind,” he dipped his head down and kissed Glenn's lips softly, “sweet,” he kissed his chin, “understandin',” his lips covered Glenn's Adam's apple and briefly sucked at it, “and who's a goddamn genius in the sack.” 

The last part made Glenn scoff, but it felt good to hear Daryl say it. 

“So, what I'm sayin' is-” Daryl kissed the center of Glenn's chest, right above where the corset was, “-I wanna be with you, nobody else.” 

“You better be careful, at this rate, you're gonna lose your reputation as a tough guy.” 

Daryl chuckled and slid down lower. “Baby, my reputation's already terrible, I don't give a fuck.” He slipped off the ruffly panties, and the tight black boxer briefs Glenn had worn underneath them. All that was left were the fishnets, barely covering Glenn's crotch. The older man licked at his cock, making soft humming noises as he teased the organ to stiffness through the netted fabric. 

When Glenn's cock was hard and straining against the fabric, Daryl tore the tights apart at the crotch, letting it bounce free. As soon as he did he engulfed it with his mouth, looking up at the younger man who was squirming with pleasure. Using his hand along with his mouth, he moved up and down Glenn's cock, leaving it slick with his spit and throbbing from the contact. He used his other hand to rub against the spot between Glenn's balls and his hole. That always drew the sweetest noises out of him, as well as the strongest orgasms. 

“I love you Daryl oh my God please don't stop.” Glenn's legs kept moving, as if they were trying to find purchase on the bed so that he could ground himself somehow. 

Daryl didn't bother answering. They both knew that the redneck wouldn't stop what he was doing for anything, not until he could get that wonderful salty gush of fluid in his mouth that he craved. At this point in their relationship, he knew exactly what to do to get it. Where to place his fingers, how to move his tongue, and how deep to take Glenn's cock. 

When the first spurt of cum hit his tongue he moaned with satisfaction, drinking Glenn down with gusto and leaving him sprawled out and weak. The younger man managed to sit up, tucking his legs underneath himself and motioning Daryl to come closer. The older man did, bringing him onto his lap and kissing him dreamily.

“Cumslut.” Glenn mouthed against the older man's neck. 

“Hey, you know I only swallow for people I love.” Daryl kissed his jaw. “I'm yer personal cumslut.” 

Glenn smiled at him, any thoughts of Officer Walsh banished from his mind. The redneck could make the stupidest shit sound so profound and caring. He didn't feel so worried anymore. Objectively he might not be an Adonis where physique was concerned, but in the eyes of Daryl he was so much more. That made him feel good. 

He reached down and began stroking Daryl cock. He was already leaking at the tip, drops of fluid gathering and slowly rolling off of it. Glenn dragged his thumb across the slit, pressing against it before stroking it.

Daryl made a contented noise in his throat. “Feel how hard you got me? All night I been ready to go. Even thought about draggin' ya into one of the bathrooms at the theater so I could give you head.”

“Why didn't you?” Hearing Daryl say that made his cheeks get hot. 

“We were with other friends, it woulda been rude.” Daryl grunted and moved his hips into the motion of Glenn's hand.

“So polite.” Glenn whispered, his lips ghosting across Daryl's neck. “But so goddamn dirty. Thinking about giving me head in a public bathroom.” 

“I'd do it in a second.” Daryl's voice started to go shaky. “Fuck.” His hands entangled in Glenn's hair, holding onto him. “So good. Goddamn, y'got some talented hands.” 

Glenn smirked and moved his hand steady and strong until Daryl spilled out all over it and his corset. He silently cursed Daryl's bad aim, because washing that thing by hand is going to be a pain in the ass. But the goofy smile the older man had on his face made him forget about it. Anything that made Daryl smile like that was worth the later annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick wants Shane to be his "first." Takes place after the epilogue.

The lights in the bar were low. Combined with the alcohol and the music, it made everyone look good. Some people looked better than others though. Rick was one of those people, and Shane wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. Especially when his friend was being flirted with by men, none of which were him.

After coming out to Rick, he'd started to drop hints to Shane that maybe he wanted to go to the one gay bar in town. Shane had laughed it off at first, but his friend kept insisting. Ever since the divorce with Lori had been finalized, Rick kept talking about how maybe he should take a break from women for a while, and try something new. Shane wasn't sure what to think about that. It was great that Rick was exploring his sexuality, but it did bring up the rather awkward thing that was Shane's long-standing crush on him. A crush that he'd forced down into the back of his mind, but was yanked back to the forefront by Rick's willingness to let other men buy him drinks and flirt with him.

It wasn't his fault that he was so appealing to the other patrons of the bar. He was friendly, smiled at their jokes, and from time to time Shane could swear that he saw him bat his eyelashes at the compliments being lavished upon him. It made him jealous because no one was flirting with him like that. Well, that wasn't the only reason, but the other reasons sounded so goddamn pathetic. Even if Rick was willing to try something new, it didn't mean he wanted to try it with Shane. 

The man currently chatting Rick up guffawed as Rick explained to him that he was recently divorced. The idea of turning a straight man onto sex with another man was something that held a lot of appeal for some people. Shane ordered another beer. He had a feeling it would be a long night.

**

“I can walk, y'don't have to hold onto me.” Rick wobbled and reached out for a streetlamp that looked closer than it actually was through the goggles of alcohol. 

“C'mon brother, lets go.” Shane wrapped his arm across Rick's back and made his friend drape his arm across his neck. Rick had gotten so into the attention being paid to him that he'd lost count of how many drinks he'd consumed. When Shane had noticed how woozy the other man had gotten, he'd grabbed him and headed out of the bar before someone less scrupulous than him took his friend home. 

He wasn't going to take him home like that, but he was going to take him home. Home so he could sleep off the booze. 

“I think y'just wanted to get out of there 'cause I was getting' more attention that you.” Rick broke out into a laughing fit, and Shane sighed. 

“That's right.” He slowly hauled Rick back to his car, struggling to get his keys out while holding his friend out. He managed to do both without dropping either, and unlocked the vehicle.

“That one guy was kinda cute. The one with the bald head. Gave me his number.” Rick leaned against the car and rooted around in his pocket, drawing out a napkin with smeary numbers on it written in ink. “Think I should call him?”

“When you're sober, sure.” Shane opened the passenger seat door and nudged Rick into the seat. 

“Alriiight.” Rick reclined against the back of the seat, rubbing his face. 

Shane got in. “Buckle up.”

Rick drew the belt down with difficulty, but managed to snap it into place. He was silent during the drive back to his apartment, making Shane worry.

“If you're gonna throw up please aim out the window.”

Rick shook his head. “I'm fine.” 

The apartment complex was quiet, which wasn't surprising as it was now close to one in the morning and the majority of the neighbors were retired folks or sad looking bachelors. Rick clung to the railing for dear life as he slowly got up the stairs. 

“I don't think you've been this drunk since-” Shane stopped himself. The last time Rick had gotten this shitfaced was at the bachelor party Shane had thrown him before he married Lori. “-in a long-ass time.” 

Rick gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I'm pretty gone ain't I?” He took out his keys, took a look at the lock on his apartment door, and handed them to Shane. “Yer gonna have to do that for me.”

Shane unlocked the door, and helped Rick get from his secure position leaning up against the outside wall to inside his apartment, which was looking more like a place where someone lived instead of someplace someone was just passing through in. 

That observation distracted Shane, making it so when Rick pushed him against the door, making it slam shut, and kissed him it took him entirely by surprise. Rick's mouth tasted like vodka tonics, beer, wish fulfillment, and terror to Shane. His beard tickled, and Shane got so caught up in the moment that he held onto the sides of Rick's face and kissed him back. Their tongues pushed against each other in a kind of vulgar masculine display, neither of them willing to give into the other. 

But the taste of booze on Rick's lips and in his mouth made Shane stop and pull away. His friend was drunk. Even though he'd kissed first, he was drunk as hell, and there was no way he knew what he was doing.

“What's wrong.” Rick breathed out, pressing his lanky body against Shane's and actually grinding against him a little. “Dontcha want this?”

“Oh Jesus Rick...” That was a loaded question. 

“I seen the way you looked at me at the bar.” Having been refused access to Shane's lips, he attacked his neck. To his dismay, Shane found he couldn't push his friend away. His mouth was doing ungodly things to him. “I seen the way you look at me.” 

“This is a hell of a time for you to be bringing this up.” Shane held still, and thought of every depressing, unsexy thought he could. 

“I know you been wantin' me.” Rick whispered against Shane's ear. “I want you too. C'mon.” He gnawed and sucked on Shane's earlobe. “You can teach me how to do it.”

Shane grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him away as gently as possible. “You're drunk Rick.”

“So?” His friend reached out and down, pressing his hand against Shane's groin and making him start. “Don't mean I don't want it.” 

“If you want this, we'll do it when you're sober and know what the hell you're doing.” Shane pushed his hand away, and opened the door. “I'll call you in the morning.” 

Ignoring the absolutely dejected look on Rick's face, Shane jogged back to his truck, trying to get out of there fast enough so that the part of him that wanted to stay couldn't talk him out of it. As much as he wanted that, he knew for certain that doing it while Rick was too drunk to know what was a mistake.

He drove home trying to ignore the erection in his jeans.

**

The next morning, Shane made good on his promise to call his friend, but waited until noon to do so. Nothing was worse that hearing the phone ring when you're hungover. Despite his effort to be considerate, Rick sounded terrible when he answered.

“Why the hell did you let me drink so much?” Rick groaned.

“You're a grown man, you could've stopped at any time.” Shane stifled a laugh at how pathetic his friend sounded. 

“You didn't have no men buying you drinks. Shit, I couldn't say no to people being nice to me..” There was a pause on his end of the phone. “Thanks for bringing me home last night. I know I was acting crazy.”

“You were just a little drunk. Well, a lot drunk, but yaknow.” Shane wondered who was going to be the first to point out the elephant in the conversation.

“You were real decent, 'specially when I was-” there was a lull, as if Rick was trying to figure out how to make the words he wanted to say work. As much as Shane hoped the words would be the same ones as last night, except sober, he knew that that was not very likely.

“-when I was all over you. God, I don't know what got into me. I mean, I was actin' like a dumb horny teenager.” Rick forced out a laugh, and it hung unwieldy-like in the conversation. 

“It's fine. I didn't mind it. I just minded that you were drunk. I didn't want you to make a choice you were gonna regret.” 

“I don't think I could regret that.” Shane almost dropped his phone at that. He didn't realize that he'd been quiet until Rick spoke again. “Shane? Are you still there?”

“Yeah.”

“I screwed it up didn't I?” 

“No, I just don't know what to say to that.” Shane tried to laugh and it sounded as back as Rick's laugh had. “If I'm being honest, it's something I've wanted since forever.” Fuck it, might as well lay it all out. If it killed their friendship, so be it. At least there would be no more secrets. Shane was done with keeping secrets.

“I know. I mean, I suspected, but wasn't sure.” Rick sounded less anxious now. “I always thought it was kinda flattering.”

“So...what do you wanna do about it.” Shane knew he had to leave an out for his friend. His friend who until recently had only expressed interest in women. 

“I dunno.” There was a sigh. “I wish it weren't complicated.”

“Yeah.” The deputy fiddled with his cup of coffee, making it go in small circles on the kitchen table. 

“It don't have to be though. Maybe we can go out sometime, you and me.” 

“Like a date?” Shane's heart leaped up like an excited dog.

“Yeah. Forget about everything else, start from scratch.” 

“Sounds good. We can give it a shot.”

“I promise I won't get so fresh with you this time around.”

“Hey, don't rule that out. It wasn't so bad. Even with that beard of yours.”

Rick laughed, but this time it landed gracefully in the conversation.

**

“So if we're starting from scratch does that mean we have to do small talk like two people on a first date?” Shane gave Rick a grin across the restaurant table. They'd settled on the one Chinese place in town. It was pretty decent, and since it was the middle of the week the chance of running into anyone they knew were low. Being in a small town had its drawbacks, like racists and homophobic co-workers. 

“Hell no.” Rick picked at his eggroll. “I think we can forget about that kind of thing. I don't wanna waste time anymore.”

Shane liked the sound of that. “Fair enough.” 

So they talked normally, complaining about work, talking about plans, etc. Unlike with Daryl, Shane felt comfortable being out with Rick like this. Knowing that made him feel kind of like a jerk, because Daryl hadn't deserved that kind of treatment, but he looked happy that time he saw him at the fair. Besides, that was the past, and this was a potential future. If Rick wanted anything besides some quick experimentation. Shane hoped he would. 

Rick had picked up Shane on the way to the restaurant, and so far had acted within the realm for proper date behavior. He even paid for the dinner. He was a gentleman through and through. Though Shane hoped that the date would end in some un-gentlemanly behavior. He hadn't been on many dates since his disastrous and brief relationship with Daryl, and he had had even fewer opportunities for sex. And some part of him found it exciting to be the first man to get a chance to be with Rick. 

When they got back to his house, Shane decided to give the other man an opening.

“Would you like to come in for a little bit?” He didn't bother trying to give some line about coming in for coffee or a nightcap. At this point, pretense and not communicating what they wanted was something he wanted to move past.

Rick's hands tightened on the steering wheel then relaxed. “And what would that entail?”

“Whatever you want it to.” Shane put a hand over Rick's knee and squeezed. 

His friend looked at him. “Can it involve some kissing?” Rick paused, and placed a hand over Shane's. “'Cause I'd like to do that again.”

“Then go ahead and do it.” Shane smiled at him gently, but the smile was soon wiped off his face by his friend's lips. This time he tasted good, and there was no fear in Shane. If this didn't work out, it would be fine because at least he would have kissed the man that had made him realize that he liked boys as much as he liked girls. 

Rick's kisses were shy at first, as if he was trying to make up for the sloppy way he'd kissed Shane while he was drunk. But the more they kissed, the more confident he became and soon they were kissing with a hunger that surprised the both of them.

“We should go inside.” Shane got out between kisses. 

“Alright.” Rick chuckled. “I don't think your neighbors wanna see the stuff I want to do with you.” 

Those words made Shane's head feel swimmy. It didn't help that as they walked to the front door Rick decided to grab at his ass. He fumbled with his keys.

“Need help?” Rick's hand was in Shane's back pocket, and finally he got the key to go into the lock. As soon as they were through the door Shane dragged Rick to his couch and pulled him down on it. 

“What do you wanna do?” Shane stroked the hair on his friend's neck. His beard suited his face more than being clean shaven ever did. 

“I don't know. I mean, I watched some stuff so I know how it goes, but I don't know what I wanna do first.” 

“Wait, what did you watch?” 

“Some stuff on the internet. I didn't want to do this with you and be clueless.” Rick laughed a little at Shane's bemused expression. “Yes, your boring straight friend watched some gay porn. And I liked it.” He pulled Shane's face closer so he could kiss him again. 

“Porn ain't the same thing as real fucking.” Shane inhaled as Rick's hand came to rest between his legs, giving him a tentative squeeze. 

“I know. But it still got me off thinking about doing those kinds of things with you.” He kept squeezing and rubbing Shane through his pants, getting him hard. “Would you let me give you head?” 

Rick was really wasting no time, and Shane couldn't have been happier. “If you wanna. If you don't like it you can stop anytime.”

“Ok.” He kissed his way to Shane's Adam's apple as he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants up. “Wow, I think you're bigger than me.”

“It ain't a competition.” Shane managed to get out as Rick pulled his underwear down, letting his erect cock out. His friend looked it over as he slid to his knees to get at it. He took it in his hand, moving up then down on it, trying to figure out what he should do with it. Shane stroked his hair, making encouraging noises. 

When the kneeling man was confident that he was making Shane feel good, he licked the tip of it. He kept flicking his tongue over it before taking the head in his mouth. He let it go with a wet pop. 

“I think I like this.” Rick had known beforehand that he wanted to do this, but hadn't counted on how arousing it would be to have Shane's cock in his mouth. “Am I doing it right?”

“Yeah.” Shane wheezed out. “You're doing real good. Just keep going.” Rick's technique wasn't the greatest, but his enthusiasm and the way that he looked up at Shane made it irrelevant. As he got more confident, he started to try different things, paying attention to the way Shane reacted to it. Licking flat licks from his balls to the tip of the head made the seated man fall sink into the couch. Sucking on his sack, then taking his balls into his mouth turned out to be a little too much. It turned out that performing oral sex on another man was pretty serious business, what with making sure his teeth weren't coming into contact with sensitive spots, and keeping the right amount of suction and pressure going. But Rick was dedicated to learning, and he kept going until Shane was whimpering that he was going to cum soon. 

“Can I finish you with my hand?” Rick asked, placing a kiss onto the side of the now leaking organ. 

“Whatever you want oh God please just let me cum.” Shane grabbed him by the arms and hauled him back up. Rick did as he said he would, stroking Shane to completion as they kissed. 

“I like this.” Rick whispered into Shane's ear, rubbing his thumb against the cum smeared head of his friend's cock. “I like it a lot.” He hesitated for a moment, pressing little kisses here and there. “I think I like you.” 

It sounded like the kind of confession you'd make to your crush in middle-school, and it was the most beautiful thing Shane had ever heard. He turned and kissed Rick hard on the lips to prove to himself that this was happening. 

“You did real good.” He exhaled against Rick's lips. “Need to clean myself up though. And get you off.” His palm pressed against the erection tenting Rick's pants. 

“Then clean yourself up already. I dunno if I can wait much longer.” 

By the end of the night, Rick was pretty well convinced that being with another man was quite nice. But that had a lot to do with the fact that being with this particular man was turning out to be exactly what he'd hoped for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before chapter 1. Shane likes to think about Daryl, even though the redneck's a pain and nothing but trouble.

Shane couldn't wait for the day to be over. He was just a few hours into his shift and already he'd had enough of the day. It had started off bad from the moment he woke up. He'd had a terrible night's sleep, had run out of coffee, had had to buy a coffee on the way to the station and ended up dropping it as he got out of his car, and the first thing that happened while on patrol with Rick was a call about an altercation at the 7-11. 

When he'd gotten there and seen it was Merle Dixon, the biggest pain in the ass in King County, and his younger brother Daryl, the second biggest pain in the ass in King County, he knew that his day was only going to get worse. 

“What's the problem here?” Rick had taken the lead. 

“These two men won't leave the premises.” The cashier looked like he couldn't be a day over nineteen, and had the most unfortunate case of acne Shane had ever seen. 

“This little bastard won't give my brother his goddamn smokes!” Merle pointed at the kid, who flinched. “Talkin' 'bout how he needs to see ID. Does my brother look like he's underage?” He slammed his hand on the counter, and the cashier jumped. 

Daryl was standing off to the side, looking down at the ground and drinking a slurpee. He looked embarrassed about the whole scene. “Merle, let's just go.”

“I think you should listen to your brother here, Dixon.” Shane said, still staring a little at the brown haired redneck. He looked kind of pathetic right now, despite the muscles and the dour expression. Daryl looked up and caught the deputy staring. Shane looked away. 

“No, I ain't leavin'. This here's a matter of principle!” Merle was the kind of man who was always spoiling for a fight. It took very little for him to engage in conflict, which was why the Sheriff's department knew him so well.

The cashier attempted to look like he had some authority and straightened his back. It just emphasized how awkward his body was.“Sir, it's company policy, if you look under forty we have to check.”

“See, you should take it as a compliment.” Rick said.

“Merle, for fuck's sakes can we go?” Daryl gave his brother a pleading look, and the older redneck actually listened. Shane wished that Daryl would do that more often. It would've saved them a whole of time if he'd keep his asshole brother in check.

“Fine, but know this, I ain't gonna be comin' in here no more. You just lost yerself a customer.” He poked the kid in the chest and stalked out. 

“I'm sorry about that.” Daryl mumbled to the terrified cashier. “My brother's an asshole. I get that you gotta check IDs.” 

“Thank you sir.” The kid still looked pale and shaky. 

The redneck left the store, his eyes down and avoiding looking at the two deputies. 

“Thank y'all for comin' officers.” The cashier squeaked out. Shane sighed and scratched the back of his neck. While they'd been able to handle the call, it had still been annoying as hell. He couldn't stop thinking about it, even after finishing his lunch in the cruiser. Rick was going on about the trip to Florida he'd gone on with Lori and Carl, showing Shane pictures on his phone of the places they'd gone. Shane listened and nodded, but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking of Daryl Dixon. 

It was one of those things that he kept secret. Even though Daryl was always getting into trouble, Shane thought he was ridiculously attractive. The fact that he was trouble probably added to the allure, but he was also straight up good-looking despite being surly all the time. It was the messy hair combined with the bright blue eyes, the scruffy facial hair, and those shoulders. Whenever Shane had to deal with him, it took all his strength not to openly stare at him. He'd slipped today, which was no good. The way that Daryl had glared at him with such defiance when he'd caught him just fueled the fascination Shane had with him. 

As Rick prattled on, Shane's mind wandered into a scene where he was alone with the redneck, maybe in the cruiser. Daryl defiant and being mouthy at him. Shane telling him to shut up. Daryl grinning, leaning towards him and telling him to make him. His eyes drifting down to Shane's crotch, suggesting exactly how he thought the deputy should shut him up. 

Shane shifted in the passenger seat. Now was not the time for that kind of thinking. The only way to make this day worse was if he got an erection in front of his friend. 

When they got back to the station late in the evening, and Shane had to sit down and do his paperwork, his mind went back to the fantasy it had started earlier. It progressed, with the Daryl in his mind giving him a come-hither look instead of a defiant one. 

“I think I need you to teach me a lesson, Officer.” The fantasy-version of the redneck breathed out, pushing Shane against the hood of the cruiser. He'd be in handcuffs for sure. It certainly would make it hotter anyway.

In the fantasy, Shane made him go down on his knees. Daryl would have to unzip his pants with his teeth if his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Then he'd use his tongue to tease Shane's cock. 

The deputy tried to focus back on his computer screen, but the idea of the redneck making the front of his underwear wet with spit as he sucked at Shane's cock was all he could think about. 

“C'mon boy, put that smart mouth of yours to good use.” 

Daryl would look up at him and pull down his underwear with his teeth, just like he'd unzipped his pants. There'd be no hesitation, the redneck would take his cock down his throat immediately. Thinking about that made Shane sigh out loud, which shocked him back to reality. He was one of the last people left at the station, thank god. At this rate, he was liable to start blushing at his own thoughts. That would be a hell of a thing to explain. He typed slowly as he thought of Daryl sucking his cock, moaning around it like it was all the redneck wanted in the world.

The only problem with that kind of thinking was that now Shane was feeling the physical effects something fierce. Each time he moved in his chair, it just made the hard-on being snugly confined in his khaki work pants feel more insistent. At this point, ignoring it and focusing on work was getting to be pretty impossible.

“Fuck it.” The deputy muttered. He saved his work and turned the computer off. He reclined in the chair, and pressed his hand between his legs, willing the hard on to wilt just enough so that he could stand up and not feel indecent. The station always felt a little spooky when no one was around. Shane had been so distracted he hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. It struck him that he could have jerked off at his desk and no one would have been the wiser. Well, except for the security cameras recording everything. But there were no security cameras in the bathroom...

It was dumb and risky, but Shane was feeling that way. So he went to the men's restroom, settled into one of the stalls, and pulled his cock out. This time around, he took the fantasy further. Now Daryl was bent over the cruiser, his pants and underwear around his ankles and his ass pushing back against Shane's fingers. He'd be mean though, and tease the redneck by just pushing his thumb inside his hole. Without enough width or length to satisfy him, Daryl would get frantic, and start begging. 

“Please Officer Walsh, need you to fuck my ass. Need yer cock.” 

Now that would be something. That proud son-of-a-bitch begging. Shane wanted that, wanted to hear Daryl go from cocky to begging for cock. He'd give it to him too. He'd spread the redneck's ass cheeks and bury himself inside. Slow at first, making sure that the other man would keep pleading. Then he'd go fast, as fast and hard as Daryl could take it. For all Shane knew, he was into that kind of stuff and did it all the time, so it would be fine. He could take getting pounded, and he'd love every second of it because he was a dirty little slut. 

Shane held his breath, and scrabbled for some tissue. He managed to catch himself in time, saving his pants from becoming splattered with his cum. He tossed the soggy tissue into the toiled and flushed. There was no way he was every going to be able to look at that stall without thinking of jerking himself off. Not his finest moment, but right then he didn't care too much. He was still riding the orgasmic high, and that made it so he wasn't too worried about anything. It certainly had perked his day up anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Glenn's six month anniversary. Takes place between Chapter 12 and the epilogue.

It had been a long time since Daryl had had a six month anniversary with anyone. Actually he wasn't sure that he'd ever had one. Up until now, his relationships had been brief, but there was something about Glenn that made him want to settled down. He'd made it this far with the younger man, and that was fucking incredible. That alone was enough of a celebration for him, but he wanted the day to be special for his man. The redneck had told Glenn that he was going to cook him dinner, and asked if there was anything special he'd want him to do for him. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting as an answer. A spanking wasn't high up on the list, but that was all Glenn had asked for. It didn't sound like it was enough for a six month anniversary, so Daryl had gotten him a dozen roses too. He would have just picked him some flowers, but it was late winter in Georgia. Nothing was blooming yet, and everything looked gray and dull. Daryl had sworn to himself that as soon as spring came he was going to pick flowers for Glenn as many times as he could. He deserved it. 

On top of the roses he'd dressed in his best attire. A clean, button down shirt and pants that had no rips in them. The boots he had on were beat up, but they were his only pair. Glenn had given him a key to his apartment, so he got there before the younger man got off of work so he could cook. He'd suggested squirrel stew, but Glenn had told him no way. So venison it was. 

By the time Glenn came through the door the stew was cooking away slowly on the stove, Daryl was washing the dishes he'd dirtied, and the roses were sitting awkwardly in an empty pickle jar. Daryl couldn't afford a fancy vase, so he'd taken the jar that had been serving as Merle's change bank. He'd transferred the coins to an empty coffee can, so now they would smell like coffee instead of brine.

“Aw hon, they're so pretty.” Glenn looked pleased regardless, and that was what the redneck had hoped for. 

“Food'll be ready in a bit.” Daryl wiped his hands on the seat of his pants out of habit, then kicked himself for doing so. So much for keeping this pair nice.

“Daryl Dixon, I do believe you're getting domesticated.” Glenn put his arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss hello. “Just don't get too tame.”

“Ya don't have to worry 'bout that.” The redneck stroked Glenn's back before letting his hands settle on his ass. “You keep me plenty wild.” 

“Good.” The younger man hugged him close, resting his chin on the older man's shoulder. “Happy six month anniversary hon.”

“Can't wait for the next six.” Daryl kissed his cheek. He was hoping for a lot more months with Glenn than just six, but he wasn't about to jinx it.

“Do we have time to have fun before dinner?” Glenn pulled back so he could look the redneck in the eye. “I dunno about you, but all I've been thinking about all day is coming home to you.”

The older man grinned. “We got plenty of time. Now what was you wanted?” He squeezed the other man's ass, softly at first, then increasing the pressure with the next squeeze. 

“You know exactly what I want you weirdo.” Glenn went in for another kiss. “I want you to take me over your knee and spank me 'til my ass is sore and I'm crying.” 

“You got it.” Daryl turned Glenn around, wrapping his arms around his waist. “But after that I wanna fuck until we pass out. Deal?” He rubbed groin against Glenn's ass as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his work pants.

“Deal.” The younger man took hold of Daryl's waistband and pulled him towards the bedroom. The older man pulled Glenn's shirt as they went, and pulled at his pants. When they got to the bed, Glenn had lost his clothes. Daryl began unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped him. 

“Don't. Leave your clothes on. I like it that way.” He patted the bed. “Sit down.” 

Daryl sat, and Glenn straddled his lap. His chest was almost at face level, so the redneck grabbed his ass and made him sit up some more. His tongue lapped and circled his light brown nipples, making Glenn groan.

“C'mon, I need you to spank me.”

“Why? You been a bad boy?” Daryl nibbled at his increasingly tender nipples. “You need to be punished.”

“Oh yes, I was so bad today. All day I've been thinking of nothing but coming home and getting fucked by you.” Glenn ran his hands through the redneck's hair, gripping on to the back of his head. “I even got a little bit of a hard on because of it. Thank God I was behind the register.”

“Just thinking about me fuckin' you an' not the other way 'round?” 

The younger man looked down at Daryl. “I didn't know if you'd be ok with it.”

Ever since being assaulted the past summer, the redneck hadn't asked to be fucked once, and often their nights together didn't involve any sex. Glenn wasn't about to push it. If he needed it he had his hands and his sex toys, and he was plenty happy just to be around Daryl. 

“I was thinkin' maybe we could try it. It bein' out anniversary an' all.” He rubbed his hairy chin against Glenn's chest. “I trust ya to take good care of me.”

“If you want me to do it, I'll be glad to.” Glenn kissed the top of his head. “And you know if you don't wanna, just say the word and we'll stop.”

“Thanks.” Daryl pressed a kiss on the center of the younger man's chest before placing one above where his heart laid. “Now let's get back to the matter at hand.” He pulled Glenn down so he was laying across his lap on the edge of the bed. “I need to teach my bad boy a lesson.” He brought his hand down on the younger man's round ass. Glenn gasped and pushed his ass up. Daryl chuckled. Apparently getting older meant that you gained an appreciation for things like spankings. 

“You got a real pretty ass on ya.” He stroked it before bringing his hand down on it again. “Gonna make it turn red.” 

“Oh God, yes please.” Glenn let out a little laugh that turned into a moan as Daryl began to smack his ass in a steady rhythm. The redneck was using just enough force to make it sting real good. He switched from cheek to cheek, making them both flush cherry red. The only problem was that it was starting to hurt his hand. 

“You got something I can spank you with?” He grumbled, stroking Glenn's tender ass. “This here's murder on my hand.”

“Drawer. Hairbrush.” Glenn hiccuped out. 

“Get it for me then.” The redneck ran his fingernails over the flushed skin and Glenn let out a little gasping moan. He reached out to the bedside table, opened the drawer, and produced a large, flat hairbrush.

“I ain't never seen you use that for yer hair.” Daryl mused as Glenn handed it to him.

The younger man looked up at him with a naughty smile. “I didn't get it for my hair.”

The redneck laughed. “Oh, yer such a naughty little thing.” He brought the flat side of the brush down on Glenn's ass. It made a very satisfying sound, and left a nice imprint. “You like that?”

“Uh-huun.” Glenn's breath sounded shaky. “Want you to bruise my ass up.” 

Daryl free hand stroked Glenn's face as he smacked his ass with the hairbrush. When he ran his thumb over the prone man's full lips, Glenn captured it in his mouth and began sucking at it. He bit down when the blows landed, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make the older man feel good. He liked it when Glenn used his teeth. 

Thanks to the hairbrush, he was able to go much longer than he could have with just his hand. Daryl spanked Glenn until he felt warm tears hit his hand. Then he stopped.

“You had enough baby?”

Glenn nodded, his breath hitching like he was sobbing, but when Daryl checked he had a smile on his face.

“So good.” The younger man sniffed. “Hurts so good.”

Daryl stroked his battered ass gently. “You took it so good. Look atcha. God, I love you so much baby.” The redneck bent down so he could kiss the upturned cheeks. They felt hot under his lips. “Wait here sweetheart, gonna get something for yer poor ass.” 

Glenn groaned and shifted off of Daryl so he could lay face down on the bed. “Lotion's on my dresser.”

Thank God for that. Daryl had been wracking his brain as to where Glenn could be keeping some soothing lotion for his skin. He grabbed the green bottle from the dresser and squirted some out on his hand. It's smelled minty. When he smoothed some on the younger man's ass, Glenn took in a sharp breath.

“That ok sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, just a little cold at first.” Glenn wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Feels nice.”

“Good.” Daryl rubbed and massaged the lotion into Glenn's skin until it couldn't absorb any more. His hands lay flat on the other man's ass, delicately stroking the sensitive skin. “Yer gonna have to be careful when you sit down.”

Glenn giggled. “Good. Every time I go to sit I'll be thinking of you.” The redneck laid down next to him, one of his hands still stroking his ass. The younger man tapped his forefinger to his lips, and Daryl got the message. He kissed him slow and deep, their tongues teasing at each other as they both gave in to the lazy sensuality of the moment. 

“I gotta go check on dinner.” Daryl reluctantly pulled away. He could easily stay like this all day with Glenn, just touching and kissing. Not even fucking, just basking in the pleasure of his presence. 

“Ok. When you get back, it's your turn.” Glenn tugged a little at Daryl's goatee. 

“I'll hurry then.” Daryl hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. The stew was ready, but he just turned the heat down to the lowest setting. He wanted to have his time with Glenn first. Food could wait. When he got back to the bedroom, the younger man was laying on his side. He looked at Daryl with a sly grin and beckoned him to come closer. 

The redneck couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. 

Naked, he nestled against Glenn. The younger man's cock was stiff, and was pressing against his thigh. 

“Do you still want to give it a try?” He laid his hand on Daryl's chest. The redneck took his hand in his and kissed it. 

“Yeah. Slow though.” He felt a little nervous. It was funny to him. He'd fucked and been fucked by a multitude of men, but right now he felt like someone about to lose their virginity. But if he was going to allow anyone to have him like that, it was going to be Glenn. He'd never hurt him, and never do anything to him that he didn't want. He was safe with this man. 

“How about I just use my fingers, and we see how you like that?” Glenn squeezed Daryl's hand.

“Sure.” Daryl settled in on his back, and spread his legs. Glenn's hands traveled the length of his torso and back up again, settling on teasing his nipples into hard points with the very tip of his index finger. As his hands made the older man feel good, his mouth kissed and sucked at Daryl's neck. When Glenn's tongue dragged across his clavicles, the redneck let out a soft moan. Glenn knew which spots to touch and lick to make him feel good. He'd even discovered some spots that Daryl didn't know wanted to be touched. Like the tip of his shoulder, and that spot right behind his ears. Glenn touched him with a kind of loving sexual desire that he'd never known before. No one before had ever bothered to learn the things this man had. 

It was just his kind of stupid luck. Finding a grand love in the midst of what had been the one of the worst parts of his life. Whatever cosmic force had granted him that, Daryl sure was thankful to it.

Glenn took the redneck's cock in his hand, stroking it way too slow. Daryl thrust his hips, trying to get more friction, but the other man just moved his hand down to caress his balls. His fingers dipped lower, and stroked his hole. Daryl took a deep breath and focused on Glenn. It was him who was touching him, touching him because he'd asked for it, and he would stop if Daryl said the word. This was safe and his was good. 

“C'mon, don't tease.” He brought Glenn's face up for a kiss. “I want you to do it.”

“Pass me the lube then.” Daryl passed him the bottle on the dresser, and watched as he squirted some out onto his fingers and rubbed it so it would be body-temperature warm. He reached down and pressed up against Daryl's hole with one finger, slowly pushing in to the first knuckle. 

Daryl kept his eyes trained on Glenn's face. He was smiling that sweet, slightly goofy smile that the redneck held so dear. 

He curled his finger as he pushed in, letting the tip of it rest on Daryl's prostate. Even the light pressure felt good, and Daryl's head dropped against the pillow. 

“Is that good?” Glenn asked before pressing a kiss to the older man's forehead. 

“Yeah, keep goin'.” Daryl hand ran through the younger man's black hair, his fingers combing through it. Glenn made everything feel good. 

The younger man moved his finger in a beckoning motion, stroking the gland and making Daryl's cock twitch. When he had the older man moving his hips along with the motion of his finger, he pulled out just enough so he could push another finger in. Daryl shifted so that Glenn's hand could be at a less awkward angle. He took his cock in hand and stroked himself as the younger man fucked him with his fingers. 

It was unhurried and sweet. But Glenn wanted to see his boyfriend cum. So he sped up his fingers just a bit and pressed his thumb against Daryl's perineum. That got the redneck shuddering and coming, cum dripping onto his belly. The delicious feeling of surrender and warm, tingling pleasure took over. All Daryl could think of doing was nuzzling against any bit of Glenn's skin that he could reach. Through that haze, he caressed Glenn's cock.

“Wanna suck you off. Get up here.” He motioned towards face, and the younger man carefully removed his fingers so that he could straddle the older man's chest. Daryl pulled him close and rubbed his lips across the head of the hard cock in front of him. He held Glenn still by resting his hands flat on his aching ass, pushing him forward from time to time so that his cock could be driven deeper into his throat. Glenn came in his mouth, which Daryl accepted happily. He swallowed him down, and the younger man collapsed on top of him after shifting down so that they could be chest to chest. 

A great feeling of sleepiness came over the both of them, making them feel like they were in a cocoon of warmth. But dinner was smelling good on the stove. 

“Wanna eat in here?” Glenn's fingers played with the older man's chest hair. 

“Nah, we should get up. After we can come back here.” Daryl kissed Glenn's chin. “'Sides, need to clean up.”

While the redneck tidied himself up, Glenn got their dinner served. Since it was just them, they didn't bother putting on more than their underwear and shirts. Daryl had a stash of clothes at the apartment, and ended up in an old threadbare Black Sabbath t-shirt. 

“So much for dressin' nice for the occasion.” Daryl sighed as he sat down at the tiny kitchen table to his bowl of stew. Glenn had to bring a pillow to sit on, his ass too sore to take sitting on a chair without cushioning.

“Pfft, like that matters to me. Though you did look pretty snazzy when I came home.” Glenn took a bite of the meat and let out an impressed groan. “This is perfect. Thanks babe.”

Pride radiated through Daryl. The evening had been perfect so far, and was only promising to get better. He had good food, wonderful company, and all the love he could ask for and then some. Not to mention, they still hadn't gotten to his requested gift for the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl fantasizes about Shane. Takes place before Chapter 1.

Daryl hated every goddamn cop in town except for one. And that one he only liked because he found him sexually attractive. He normally didn't get off on people like Officer Walsh, but there was something about that strong jawline that made him think of him in compromising situations. That and his ass that looked so damn good in those khaki uniform pants.

He'd promised to sell someone on Craigslist some pictures of himself masturbating, so Officer Walsh was in the forefront of his mind. Might as well think of something inspiring, right? He didn't understand why anyone would pay for that kind of thing when you could find plenty of stuff like that for free on the Internet. But if there was anything he wasn't going to question, it was easy money in exchange for sexual acts. He'd sold the same client and pair of dirty socks and dirty underwear, which was hilarious to him. If this was easy, that had been even easier. 

He's set up his battered digital camera up on the equally battered tripod that that come with it at the pawn shop, and set up the timer. He took a couple of shots of himself undressing and giving the camera sultry looks. What the camera didn't capture was him cracking up after each pose. When he was undressed he set the camera to take a bunch of pictures at intervals and settled back on his creaky bed. He looked at the camera as it snapped pictures of him working his cock. Knowing that someone was going to take one look at his pictures and start jerking it was a turn on. Daryl liked it because it was an ego boost.

It would be even better if the person watching would be Officer Walsh. That would be a trip. He had that look though. Daryl knew how to suss out the men who were kinky, and he looked like one. Officer Walsh looked clean cut enough, but the redneck was willing to bet dollars to donuts that behind bedroom walls he could become real interesting. 

Maybe he carried over the whole authority thing over to the bedroom. Daryl smirked as he thought of him using those handcuffs for something more interesting than restraining criminals. In pornos featuring cops there was always at least one scene that involved fucking in a jail cell. That would be too good, except it would have to be him fucking the sheriff's deputy in that case. The other way around in that scenario made Daryl uneasy. 

But if the tables were turned, that would be just perfect. Officer Walsh, hands cuffed low to the cell bars, forcing him to be bent over with his ass against the bars. His pants around his ankles and his shirt open. Daryl breathed out a long sigh. Just the image of it was making his cock throb. 

He was feeling a little sadistic, so he imagined teasing the deputy every way he could. Not touching him until he pleaded for it. Teasing his hole with the very tip of his tongue, not giving him enough friction even when his hole would start to twitch, begging for more. But Daryl wouldn't give him a goddamn thing more until he heard him ask for it like a good boy. So he'd trace his hole clockwise and counter-clockwise with his tongue, spitting on it when his mouth would get too full of saliva. 

Eating ass always made him salivate like a dog. There was nothing better for Daryl than getting his face all up in some guy's ass, especially when they weren't used to it. He'd made several men lose their minds that way. The best was the one guy who'd straight up begged Daryl to marry him while the redneck had eaten him out. It was a point of pride for him. He might've been an screwed-up motherfucker, but he could fuck better than any porn star. That's what the men he'd fucked in the past had told him. 

Officer Walsh wouldn't be able to resist either. All it would take for Daryl was five minutes, and he knew he could have the man begging for more. 

“Fuck. Fucking pig, you want this cock in yer hole?” He muttered to himself, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. 

“Please, need you to fuck me right.” The officer in his mind said. “Need to have my hole fucked right.”

A grin spread on Daryl's face. He liked thinking of that law and order type bastard begging for it. His hand moved faster, and the other wrapped around his balls, pulling and squeezing at them. He could fuck that deputy right, that was for sure. He'd grip onto the bars and push his cock in good and rough. Give it to him so he'd feel it for days, a week after. Fuck his hole so right that Officer Walsh wouldn't be able to live without it. 

“That's right, you love that. Love that cock all up in ya.” Daryl groaned, sinking into the couple of pillows he'd propped up behind him. There was a sweet ache starting up from his balls making it's way up to his stomach. It was the kind of feeling that signaled the closing in of a particularly good orgasm. 

So the redneck thought of the deputy begging for his load. Hey, if it was a fantasy, it didn't matter if they did it raw. Daryl would never do it in real life, but in his mind, things could get as wild as he could imagine it to be. 

“Please, fuckin' need your cum. Fill me up. Wanna get filled up with your cum.”

That did it. Daryl's mouth hung open and gasping as he came. His cock had been angled towards him, making it so cum splattered all the way up to his mouth. It didn't usually happen that way, but the orgasm had been more powerful than he'd anticipated. It was no problem. He just looked right at the camera that was still snapping away, and licked his lips. The taste was more bitter than usual. 

'Dammit, need to drink some more water.' He thought as he scooped up the stripes of cum on his chest and stomach and lasciviously lapped them off his fingers for the benefit of the pictures. Sometimes you had to push yourself to make the big bucks. Those pictures were sure to make that customer come back for more. Which was good, because it was getting hard out there for someone his age. 

With all kinds of skinny white twinks with bleached assholes and buff, young, dumb, and full of cum types running up in the Craigslist whoring game, Daryl was having trouble making ends meet. He had some dedicated customers, but it wasn't as profitable as it used to be. It was hard to admit, but he was getting too old for it. And he'd be damned if he was gonna bleach his fuckin' asshole or get his balls waxed to attract more customers. He had to draw a line somewhere. 

He grabbed the camera off the tripod and clicked through the shots. The lighting was a little harsh, but it looked as good as it was gonna get. Daryl thought he was looking pretty good in them anyway. He was going to have to fantasize more about Officer Walsh. From the looks of the pictures, it had worked like a charm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane figure out what they want to be for each other. Takes place after the epilogue.

Shane knew that it had to be just desserts. After trying to keep what he was doing with Daryl a secret, it served him right to be in the same situation. Rick and him had both agreed to keep the thing between them hush-hush for several reasons. Hell, Shane understood it better than anyone why it was better to keep quiet. There were co-workers and an ex-wife to worry about. Despite seeing the logic in it, it still sucked.

At least when they were in the cruiser together they could relax. The camera on the dash didn't pick up sound, so they could flirt back and forth all they wanted. Their conversations were just like they'd always been, except now they both threw in innuendos. Just earlier that day, Rick had been complaining of his lower back being in pain during their lunch break.

“Damn it.” Rick muttered as he shifted in the drivers seat, trying to get more comfortable. “Must have pulled something back there.”

“Can't blame me for it.” Shane snickered. “It's been a few days since you came over to my place.”

Rick scoffed. “It could be a delayed thing. Besides, if I recall correctly, that time you had me in a pretty odd position.” 

“It wasn't that odd. And besides, you liked having your legs up in the air like that.” Shane gave his friend a wink and pressed his tongue against the straw in his cup. Rick cheeks turned a little pink and it made him fill with glee. Even though they had to be secretive about it, Shane was happy that Rick was...well he wasn't sure what he was to him, or what he was to him. They hadn't spoken about that part of it yet. Hell, it had barely been two weeks since their first date together. 

“I still say it's your fault.” Rick gave him one of those sultry, sidelong glances and Shane felt his cheeks get a little hot. When he wanted to, his friend sure could turn on some seductiveness.

“Well then come over tonight and I'll rub it out of you.” 

Rick grinned. “Sure. I'll meet you there after work.”

**

It would have been nice to be able to go back to Shane's house in the same car, but considering the people they worked with, it was better to be discreet. Shane liked most of the people at the station, but they were not the most accepting of people's differences. He'd heard the jokes in the locker room, and at the bar, and whispered around the vending machines. 

Pulling up to his house and seeing Rick waiting for him in his car made him forget about that though. 

“Beat you to it.” Rick pulled out the overnight bag he kept in the trunk of his car.

“Only 'cause you left earlier than me.” Shane caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked across the street. Mr. Horvath had been tinkering on his RV and was now staring at him and Rick. He waved at him, and the older man waves back, looking abashed at getting caught staring. 

Once inside the house Rick dropped his bag and pulled Shane into a hug and a gentle kiss. His scruff was slowly turning into a beard, and it felt nice. Shane stroked the graying strands before resting his hands on the back of the other man's neck. It was the first kiss they'd exchanged in a few days, and it quickly went from gentle to demanding. Even though he'd never been with a man before, not to Shane's knowledge anyway, Rick demonstrated a kind of sweet enthusiasm. In their more intimate moments he was always asking for pointers and asking Shane if he was doing it right. Despite his inexperience, he could do no wrong in Shane's eyes. 

“You hungry for dinner?” Shane asked in between kisses.

“It can wait. Hungry for something better.” Rick laughed at his own cheesy line and Shane rolled his eyes. “Though you said you were gonna rub my back when we got to your place?”

“Ok. Take a shower first, the hot water'll help.” Shane patted the bearded man's behind and motioned for the upstairs. 

He let Rick shower alone, as the other man didn't like sharing a shower most of the time. So while Shane stripped down to his undershirt and boxer briefs and waited, he turned on the TV in his room and tried to pay attention to prime time TV instead of the sound of the shower. It was to no avail, because he heard the moment when the stream of water turned off. That stop in sound made his heart thump. Every time he got together with Rick felt like the first, exciting and nerve wracking. 

Rick didn't bother putting his clothes back on, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair in brisk motions. 

“Feel any better?” Shane motioned at him to join him on the bed. Rick sat next to him, criss-crossing his legs and giving the other man a flash of a hairy thigh. 

“A little. You ain't getting out of that massage though.” He tossed the towel he'd been using to dry his hair with aside and leaned in to kiss Shane's temple.

“I ain't tryin' to get out of it. Get on your belly and I'll take care of your back.” 

Rick laid down on his stomach, the towel still covering his ass. Shane straddled it, and his hands started working on the tense muscles of his lover's lower back.

Lover. He liked the sound of that for now. It was a tad sentimental sounding, but not in a bad way. 

The prone man groaned with pleasure as Shane hands rubbed him down. He started pushing up with his ass, making the other man go a little off balance.

“Hey, I thought you wanted this?” Shane scooted down so he could grab at Rick's ass. 

“Yeah, but I want more.” The bearded man turned his head a little. “Is there anything new you'd like to teach me?” He waggled his behind, making the towel slip down.

Shane peeled it back, revealing the downy hair-covered cheeks. He spread the other man's legs apart, and settled between them, giving one of Rick's ass cheeks a bite.

“What're you-oh God.” Rick let out a wheezing moan as Shane's tongue ran up his crack and back down to his hole. “Oh God, that's-fuuuck!” The vowels of the word took on a life of their own as Shane concentrated his tongue on the other's man's hole. The hairs around it felt a little odd, but he tasted good and clean. Shane remembered how good it felt when Daryl would do the same for him, so he tried to do it for Rick. 

Rick who was currently moaning into the mattress and gripping onto the sheets, twisting them up in his fists. Despite being face down, the sounds that were coming out of him were still loud. It was encouragement enough for Shane to keep licking, and to even press the tip of his tongue into the responsive, sensitive hole. That got a big reaction, with Rick lifting his hips up and moving back to encourage Shane to drive his tongue in deeper, a hand reaching back to grab onto his hair. 

“Jesus God, that's-never had anyone do that!” The bearded man's head dropped back down against the mattress, biting down on the covers to keep his hollering down. The texture of Shane's tongue against that spot was intense, setting off every nerve ending there and making his cock go stiff against the mattress. He moved his hips to gain friction, and Shane moved along with it, pushing his tongue in and out. His lips closed and opened around the hole, providing some suction. It was a delirious kind of pleasure, and Rick couldn't help smiling in between his cries.

Then Shane slipped his hand underneath Rick and pressed his hand flat against his cock. The prone man moved his hips faster, thrusting against the warm palm of Shane's hand.

“So good, Shane you're gonna make me cum.” Rick's breath was coming out in shallow gasps, making him lightheaded. Since starting this thing with Shane, he'd taken it upon himself to research as much as he could about all the permutations that sex between two men took. It mostly had involved watching a lot of porno on the internet. He'd seen lots of videos where men rimmed each other, but he couldn't have begun to imagine how good it would feel. Frankly it had looked a little off-putting. He was happy to be proved wrong.

Shane was just as happy, humming with glee as he teased and rubbed his friend to completion, making him cum all over his hands and his sheets. He pulled away and nuzzled his friend's hairy cheeks. 

“I'm guessin' you enjoyed that.”

Rick laughs, his breath still hiccuping from the orgasm. “No shit Sherlock. Made a mess of your sheets though.” Shane sat up to let his friend get away from the wet spot on the sheets. Rick rolled over lazily, his hands running over his face. The other man tugged the dirty sheets off of the bed, then snuggled up to Rick. He put an arm around Shane, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You sure you wanna do that considerin' where my mouth's been?” Shane asked before the bearded man pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Don't care.” Rick smiled, his blue eyes full of mischief. “You got me so good I'd do just about anything for you right now.” He licked Shane's chin before kissing it, his five o' clock shadow rough against his tongue and lips. “You could ask me to marry you right now and I'd say yes.”

Shane laughed and kissed Rick's brow. “I ain't legal in this state so that's a no-go, buddy.”

“Damn. Well, we could get civil unioned then.” Rick pushed Shane onto his back and straddled him, laying against him. 

“That's movin' a little fast dontcha think?” The prone man ran his hands through Rick's hair. The longer it got the more obvious his curls became. He'd always liked that. 

“You're right. We should be together for at least a few years before we do that.” The bearded man looked up at Shane. “Whaddya say? Think you can stand me for that long?” 

Shane wasn't sure what to say. Despite their joking, Rick was looking at him with the utmost seriousness. “You mean you wanna be...what do you want exactly.”

The man on top of him sighed and sat up, his behind resting against Shane's groin. “Shane, I think I want this to be...I want us to be together. Like, boyfriend-boyfriend.” He laughed again, but this time it was a nervous laugh. “God that sounds weird. I never even considered it before. Shit, I dunno what I am anymore...but I wanna be it with you.” He laid his hands on Shane's chest, and Shane grasped them. 

“Hey, it's alright. We can be that. And if you decide it's not really for you I'll still be your friend-” Rick interrupted him by leaning down for another kiss. 

“I'm pretty sure this is for me.” He didn't say it, because he knew it would sound too much too soon, but being with Shane like this reminded him of when he'd first started dating Lori. The same fluttery, happy feeling that started in your toes and burst out the top of your head like colorful fireworks. He wasn't sure why it had taken him this long to be attracted to another man, and why it was happening now, but that was life. Things happened that no one could explain, and it was best just to roll with the punches. 

“Alright.” Shane smiled, stroking his new boyfriend's cheek. “You hungry for dinner yet?”

“Yeah, a little. I'm surprise you are.” Rick rested his chin on Shane's chest.

“Why?” 

“You just ate my ass.” 

Shane rolled his eyes as Rick laughed at his own joke. “Wow, that's the worst kind of dad joke but dirty. God that's bad.” 

“Sorry, couldn't resist.” The bearded man snorted.

Although the both of them were increasingly hungry for food, they both found themselves averse to moving off of the bed and out of each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle visits Glenn at his job to talk to him. Takes place sometime after Chapter 10.

Glenn wasn't sure if he should be concerned or amused by Merle's presence in restaurant. He was stuck working the register for the moment because of the lull. Thursday nights were never good nights for sales. 

“Hey there Korea.” The older man said as he swaggered up to the counter. “Howya doin'?” 

“Wow, so you've graduated me from 'chinaman' to 'Korea?' Well that just made my night.” Glenn sighed. “I'm fine. How're you doing?”

“Well, considering yer my little brother's best friend, I figured I should be, what the fuck, more respectful of yer heritage.” Merle's smile was broad and surprisingly toothy. “I'm doin' fine. Just came in here to get me a coke. Gimme a large.” 

Glenn rang him up and handed him the cup. 

“Yaknow, I've been meanin' to talk to ya.” Merle filled up his cup halfway with cola and the other half with Dr. Pepper with no ice, making Glenn cringe. He knew for a fact the soda fountain wasn't kept very cold, making it so people wouldn't notice how watered down the sodas were. “'Bout Daryl. Y'all are pretty close yeah?”

“Yeah.” Glenn wasn't sure what the older man was driving out.

“I mean, y'all hang out all the damn time, watchin' them bad movies and shit. Alls I know is, when I take out some broad to the movies, it ain't just to watch the movie. You catch my drift?” Merle took a sip of his drink and looked disgusted. “Dammit this shit is weak as hell.”

“I'm sorry man, I really don't understand what you're talking about.” The younger man could feel his back teeth grinding together a little. Merle had that effect on him.

“Jesus Christ, I gotta spell it out for ya. What I'm tryin' to say is when the fuck are you gonna be takin' out my little brother on a real date.”

Glenn could only blink as the redneck drank his drink and continued. “I mean a proper date, dinner at a restaurant or some shit. Take his ass out for cryin' out loud. Motherfucker needs to get out of the house. It wouldn't kill ya to do it!” 

“Wait, you're actually trying to get me to date your brother.” Weirder things had happened, granted, but this was pretty fucking strange.

“Listen, if it were up to me, I'd set him up with a nice White boy. Now don't take it personal, I just think people need to stay in their lanes, know what I mean. It's better bein' with yer own kind. But he sure does like you, and he ain't never listened to be before on the subject, so I'm just gonna have to face facts.” Merle shrugged and kept going. “Shit, at least you got yerself a straight job and you don't get into trouble or nothin'.” 

“Merle, you really are something else.” Glenn couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or hide under the counter out of embarrassment at that point. 

“Look, it won't kill you to do it. I mean, you like him, right?” Merle sounded close to earnest.

“Yeah. I do. Daryl's really awesome.” That was the truth.

“See, then ask him out. Do whatever kind of gay-ass shit y'all wanna do together. I'm sick of him mopin' around. Needs to get laid I think.” Merle slurped his soda, the straw making a loud sound as it chased the last bits of liquid. “If you need to be persuaded, I got a coupla dimebags of quality shit to sweeten the deal. No charge.” 

“Holy shit, lower your voice.” Glenn leaned in closer. “My fucking boss is in the back.” 

“Well I do. See?” Merle produced two dimebags of weed. “Take 'em. You and Daryl can share.” He pushed them into Glenn's hands despite his protests. “Just ask him soon ok?”

Merle refilled his cup and Glenn hid the baggies in his pocket just as Terry exited the back. The manager took a look at the redneck and blanched.

“Refills are fifty cents sir.” He squeaked out. 

Merle rolled his eyes and slammed two quarters on the counter. “Here ya go. Think about what I said Korea.” He headed to the door, then turned around. He grabbed his crotch, shook it at Terry and said with a sneer: “You can have a free refill of these nuts.” 

Glenn let out a strangled sound that would have been a laugh had he not been biting his cheeks, but thankfully Terry was distracted by Merle's maniacal laughter and was too busy sputtering something about him being permanently banned from the restaurant. After work, as he was driving home, he wondered if Merle had come on his own volition, or if Daryl had asked him to do that. It was a foolish thought, because he knew for certain that the redneck would not ask his brother to do that for him. Still, it was too weird. Merle acting friendly towards him was strange, but this was on a whole 'nother level. 

Despite everything, it did sound like a good idea. He'd have to broach the subject with Daryl next time they hung out.


End file.
